Coeur de glace
by Tenshimizu
Summary: La tournée continue pour les Bad Luck ainsi que les Niji. Cette proximité forcée, va-t-elle éveillée de nouveau sentiment ou faire resurgir ceux bien enfoui ? Yuiki va-t-il réussir à accepter cette rupture difficile et faire quelque chose pour y remédier?
1. Prologue

Auteur: Tenshimizu 

Base: Gravitation 

Genre: Je ne tiens pas encore bien les personnages donc cela risque d'être un peu OOC. 

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Gravitation appartiennent malheureusement à **Maki Murakami **mais Setsugai Shiroi m'appartient et je ne compte pas le laissez à qui que se soit.

**Note : Cette fic, est bien une fic de Gravitation. Ne rebroussez pas chemin dés les premières lignes.**

**Note 2 : Fic un tout petit peu inspirée de « Air de famille » de Lulu342**

Cœur de glace

_Prologue _

**D**es sirènes hurlaient, des crissements de pneus retentissaient. Un mécontentement de la plupart des chauffeurs de la route 6816.

_¥_¥¥

Des pas retentissaient sur les dalles froides, des voix en fond sans en qu'elles n'aillent de sens.

Un bruit de frottement, des vêtements ainsi qu'un grincement sinistre mais bien moins que le bruit constant. Un biper ?

¥¥¥

Enfin un peu de calme, enfin pas vraiment une respiration douce ainsi qu'un battement de cœur se faisait entendre. Un froissement de vêtements encore. Puis…une conversation.

- Le pauvre enfant. Dit une voix douce et tendre.

- Et la mère ? Demande cette fois-ci une voix grave.

- Morte sur le coup. L'accident n'a eut qu'elle comment seul victime. Répond une voix neutre ainsi qu'un peu lasse.

- Sur cinq voitures ? Reprend la voix douce mais cette fois si avec de l'étonnement.

- Que comptez vous faire de l'enfant ? demande la voix neutre

- L'orphelinat ! répond la voix grave

- Mais enfin…proteste la voix douce.

- Viens ! Reprend la voix grave.

Un bruit de pas ainsi que de nouveau un grincement. Une respiration plus forte ainsi qu'un claquement de porte. Un raclement de gorge puis une phrase, presque un murmure mais quand même entendu.

- Encore un qui n'a pas de chance. Dit sur une voix neutre.

Un bruit de porte qui se ferme.

¥¥¥

Un bruit de battement de cœur, une respiration.

Un murmure, mais plus doux d'une voix légère.

- Je vais pas rester ici.

¥¥¥¥¥

- Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Crie une voix perçante.

- Ferme- là !

- Yukiiiiiii s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

Un grand blond regardait une autre devant lui les yeux remplissent de larmes. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il criait à tue-tête son nom. Et tout cela juste pour aller faire dieu c'est quoi. Bref le jeune homme aux cheveux roses l'exaspérait.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer crie t-il a son tour.

Chose que fait immédiatement l'adolescent.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai mon roman à finir.

- Juste une balade insiste t-il encore.

- Non.

- Moi, je t'aime. Je veux juste passer un petit moment avec toi. Juste un peu et toi…

- Une autre fois.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais rien faire avec moi ? Tu sais très bien que je vais partir d'ici trois jours. Commence t-il à élever la voix. Mais toi, tu ne pense qu'a toi et tes fichus romans. Crie t-il cette fois-ci des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Yuki se figea la main sur la porte de son bureau. Il continue de regarder le jeune homme, voulant parler mais Shûichi ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion

- Moi je fais des efforts tous les jours, parce que je t'aime. Mais finalement tous ce qui t'intéresse c'est le sexe !

- Cela te dérange ? Demande t-il sur un ton de colère. Si ça te plait pas tu peux te barrer.

Allez Dehors ! Hurle t-il en fermant dans un claquement la porte de son bureau.

Yuki se laisse tomber contre la porte de son bureau alors qu'il entend la porte d'entrée se claquer. Toujours appuyer contre la porte il soupir.

_Il va revenir tous à l'heure, je m'excuserai. Fichu bouquin ! _

_¥_¥¥¥¥

Shûichi les larmes aux yeux quitte la maison en claquant la porte. Il sait que Yuki a du mal avec les sentiments, mais il aimerait tant que des fois il soit moins froid. Et là il c'est encore disputé avec lui alors que sa tournée débutera dans moins de trois jours, durant au moins deux semaines. Au départ il s'était précipité à l'appartement de Hiro mais c'était rappelé que Ayaka était venue spécialement de Kyoto, il n'allait pas ennuyer le couple avec ses problèmes. Soupirant, Shûichi ne veut pas pour autant retourner chez lui, il regarde une horloge électronique sur une façade de magasin où indique 00h00.

_Minuit. Je rentrerai dans une heure. Yuki sera peut-être de meilleure humeur puis de toute façon, j'aurai pas du m'emporter. Lui aussi est dans sa mauvaise phase. Cette tournée tombe vraiment mal._

Perdu dans ses pensées c'est avec étonnement qu'il remarque que ses pas, l'ont conduit dans le parc où il a rencontré l'écrivain pour la première fois. Ne voulant pas faire de mauvaise rencontre, il hâte un peu le pas mais se fige soudain. Sous le réverbère, prêt du banc où il a laissé s'échapper sa chanson, un enfant. Un enfant se tient debout.

- Hey petit ! crie t-il

L'enfant se retourne puis sursaute avant de courir.

- Attend, je te veux pas de mal.

Mais l'enfant ne s'arrête pas il court, ne regardant pas vraiment où il va.

Un frison saisit Shûichi, il se met lui aussi à courir car dans cette direction se trouve une route, pratiquée par grand nombre de voiture même à cette heure de la nuit.

Piquant un sprint, le jeune homme aux cheveux rose arrive à l'attraper par le bras alors qu'ils ne sont plus qu'à trois mètres de la route.

- Ouf. Je te veux pas mal. Qu'est ce que tu…il suspend sa phrase alors qu'il maintient toujours l'enfant par le bras. Celui-ci n'est pas bien âgé, 5 ans au maximum mais se n'est pas cela qui fige le chanteur sur place non, c'est le garçon lui-même.

Celui-ci à un visage fin, d'une beauté délicate ensorcelante par ses yeux ambrés.

Shûichi le tire un peu plus à la lumière. Il ne peut que lâcher son bras de stupeur.

L'enfant à également des cheveux blonds ou plutôt blond avec des reflets châtains.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarque que l'enfant porte un bandage autour du poignet qu'il avait attrapé ainsi que de gros pansements sur les joues.

- Dis-moi petit que fais-tu dans ce parc ?

- Je…

- Tu peux me le dire, je te ferai rien de mal. Sourit-il doucement.

- Je cherche lui ! Dit-il en montrant quelque chose.

Curieux de nature, le jeune homme aux cheveux rose prend le morceau de papier rectangulaire. Son sourire se fige en reconnaissant sur la photo le visage de son amant. Aillant la photographie en main et l'enfant sous les yeux, bien que tous les deux soit dans une faible lumière. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute de la ressemblance entre les deux.

- Pour…pourquoi as tu cette photo ?

Car c'était bien une photo et non, un morceau de papier prit dans un des magasine où figurait l'écrivain. D'ailleurs Shûichi retourne la photo, pour y voir inscrit l'ancienne adresse de l'écrivain. Son sang se glace dans ses veines.

- C'est maman qui m'a dit de toujours l'avoir.

- Oh. Et elle est où ta maman ? _Elle est malade de laissé son gamin joué dans un parc a passé minuit. _

- Elle est morte sur le coup.

- Qu…quoi ? hurle l'adolescent

- C'est le monsieur en blanc qui l'a dit.

- Ah…euh…reste pétrifié le jeune homme. Et ce monsieur sur la photo c'est…

- Mon papa ! Dit avec un grand sourire l'enfant.

A suivre…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Salut ! Je sais que je ne suis sûrement pas la seule qui va traiter du sujet, l'enfant d'Eiri mais j'avais envie de faire une fic sur ce sujet. **

**Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez je ne suis pas très sûr de moi. Donnez moi vos impressions s'il vous plait. **

**Sayonara **


	2. Colère froide

Auteur: Tenshimizu 

Base: Gravitation 

Genre: Je ne tiens pas encore bien les personnages donc cela risque d'être un peu OOC. 

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Gravitation appartiennent malheureusement à **Maki Murakami **mais Setsugai Shiroi m'appartient et je ne compte pas le laissez à qui que se soit.

**Note : Fic un tout petit peu inspirée de « Air de famille » de Lulu342**

Cœur de glace

_Chapitre 1 : Colère froide ! _

Shûichi dévisage l'enfant, il s'en doutait un peu. Pourtant, il avait espéré avoir faux. _Cela fait seulement deux ans, que Yuki et moi sortons ensemble. Coureur de __jupons comme il était, cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié qu'il est un gosse. _

- Dis-moi mon petit tu as quel âge ?

- Moi, je suis un grand garçon de cinq ans déclare l'enfant fièrement en montrant une de ses mains.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Shiroi. Sourit une fois de plus l'enfant.

Shûichi lui sourit en retour, en lui rendant la photo. Il remarque alors que celui-ci porte une légère salopette avec une grande poche sur le devant, là où a disparut la photo.

Il remarque aussi que la salopette est déchirée à plusieurs endroit, jusque là il n'avait pas fait attention, trop absorber par la ressemble physique de ce garçon avec son amant.

Il voit aussi que celui-ci porte un fin tee-shirt. _Le pauvre doit avoir froid. _

Shûichi veut mettre sa veste, sur le dos de l'enfant mais se rend compte qu'une fois de plus il est partit sans presque rien, y comprit sa veste. Soupirant, il met ses mains dans ses poches. _Il me reste un peu d'argent, je vais le ramener avec moi en taxi. _

- Dis-moi Shiroi tu es sûr que c'est ton papa ?

- Oui, Maman elle me le dit tous le temp. En plus elle dit que je lui ressemble.

- Viens, je vais t'emmener auprès de ton père.

- Vrai ?

Shûichi se contente de sourire en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, espérant un peu le réchauffer. _Pauvre gosse, Yuki voudras jamais de lui…mais je peux pas le laisser comme cela. Y les orphelinats, mais c'est pas pareil. _

Se dirigeant avec l'enfant dans ses bras, vers un téléphone qu'il avait remarqué un peu plus bas, il appelle la compagnie des taxis. Il ne restera pas longtemps dedans, Yuki avait déménagé depuis son retour de New York, quelque chose un peu plus dans le centre.

Ils n'étaient pas loin de la société NG. Shûichi ne dut pas attendre longtemps.

- Monsieur ?

Shûichi lui donne l'adresse juste avant la leur, avec le temps il avait appris à être prudent.

Il n'a pas du tout envie que des fans de Yuki ou les siens, sans parler des journalistes, débarque chez eux.

_¥_¥¥

Yuki avait quitté la porte depuis un bon moment, il se concentre pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. Il n'a pas vraiment difficile sachant que Shûichi ne reviendrait pas de la nuit, sûrement chez Nakano. Le jeune homme ne débarquerait que le lendemain matin, au pire il pourrait aller à l'aéroport le voir pour s'excuser juste avant le départ de celui-ci.

N'y pensant plus, il continue d'écrire mais un bruit le fait sursauter. _La sonnette. _

_C'est vrai que Shû n'a pas ses clés. _Yuki se lève en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure. Il fronce les sourcils. _Minuit et demi ?_ _C'est la première fois qu'il revient aussi vite. _

_¥_¥¥

Shûichi arrive à la porte, il est bien obligé de sonner puisqu'il n'a pas put prendre ses clés.

Shiroi se serre contre ses jambes, assez fatiguer mais existé en même temps.

Il fait un sourire à l'enfant et le prend de nouveau dans les bras. Il entend alors du mouvement derrière la porte. Yuki vient lui ouvrir.

- Shûichi tu…

Mais l'écrivain se fige. Shûichi, pousse légèrement son amant pour rentrer dans la maison, il se dirige directement vers le salon.

- Shûichi ? demande t-il sur le même ton qu'a chaque fois qu'il a fait une connerie

- J'aimerai des explications dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Un enfant.

- Je le vois bien. Pourquoi as-tu ramené un môme chez moi ? Demande t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

- Même moi j'ai remarqué du premier coud d'œil que c'était ton fils.

- Ne fait pas l'imbécile pour une fois siffle le blond.

L'enfant qui jusqu'ici était rester sagement dans les bras du jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Tend le bras vers Yuki, plutôt lui tend quelque chose.

L'écrivain le prit vivement foudroyant du regard l'enfant aussi bien que son amant.

- Je ne veux pas de gosse ici. Dit-il froidement avant de jeté un coup d'œil à la photo.

- C'est Shina Setsugai et alors ? Grogne le blond sans réfléchir plus.

- C'est ma maman. Sourit l'enfant

- Tu vois ! Lui dit alors Shûichi. Shiroi est ton fils et…

- Qu'est ce que ça change ? demande dans un haussement d'épaule l'écrivain

- Mais…commence Shûichi

- Les orphelinats s'en occuperont très bien.

Shûichi en resta tétanisé sur le coup. Mais bien vite, une rage qu'il ne se croyait pas capable monta en lui.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça de ton propre fils ? cria-t-il

- C'est mes gênes c'est tout. Cela ne fait pas de moi son père.

- Eiri murmure alors Shûichi.

Il vit le blond frissonner, il n'utilisait que le prénom de celui-ci dans les moments grave. Et là il trouvait la situation suffisamment grave pour l'employer.

- Eiri reprit-il. Je t'aime et continuerai certainement tout le reste de ma vie. Peut-être même plus encore murmure t-il d'une voix triste. Il s'éloigne du blond serrant plus contre lui l'enfant de celui-ci. Se donnant le courage de continuer.

- J'aime tout de toi…y compris ton fils. Alors si toi tu n'es pas capable de prendre tes responsabilités moi je vais le faire à ta place.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Si tu n'accepte pas ton fils dans ta vie, moi je n'en fais plus partie. Reprit avec détermination le jeune chanteur.

Shûichi avait vivement déposé l'enfant sur le sol alors que Yuki le saisissait par le visage, sous le menton plus précisément.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne plie pas sous la menace murmure t-il dangereusement.

Shûichi écarta sa tête du blond et rentra dans la chambre.

_¥_¥¥

Il prit bien soin de la fermée à clés puis de prendre sa valise et d'y mettre toutes ses affaires.Il alla chercher son GSM prêt de la table de nuit et compose le numéro de son meilleur ami.

- **Allô ? **

- Hiro, c'est moi Shûichi ! Viens me chercher s'il te plait !

- **Shû ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demande t-il alors que Shûichi n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. **

- Viens me chercher. Je…je suis devant la maison de Yuki.

- **Il t'a encore mis à la porte ? demande avec un peu d'amusement le jeune homme **

- Non. C'est moi qui pars.

- **Shûichi ? crie t-il **

Mais le jeune homme raccroche, il avait entendu Yuki retourner dans son bureau prenant les quelques valises, il demande à Shiroi de rester prêt de lui.

_¥_¥¥

Il est à la porte d'entrée qu'il entend

- Tu pars vraiment ?

Shûichi avait poussé Shiroi dehors. Il ne savait pas quelle réaction pourrait avoir Yuki et il ne voulait pas risquer que celui-ci blesse l'enfant.

- J'aimerai le contraire.

Yuki quitte l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau pour faire un pas vers lui.

- Reste.

- Yuki. Je sais que tu n'as jamais beaucoup aimé ta famille. Tu as beaucoup souffert que ton père, te rejette. Moi, je ne veux pas que cet enfant vive la même chose que toi. Je t'aime, et parce que je t'aime que je le fais.

- En t'en allant loin de moi ? crie le blond

- Oui.

- Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu…

- Je n'ai pas envie que plus tard tu ais des regrets Yuki, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois plus blessé que tu ne l'a était dans le passé.

Yuki en resta pétrifié et Shûichi en profita pour refermé la porte derrière lui. Il prit les trois valises qu'il avait avec lui et fit signe à Shiroi de le suivre.

_¥_¥¥

Yuki n'était pas stupide, il avait très vite fait le rapprochement entre l'enfant et lui.

Et même n'importe quel imbécile aurait directement vu de qu il s'agissait. Assis devant son bureau il essayait de s'extraire de la tête l'image qu'il avait eut un peu plutôt.

Secouant la tête, son regard retomba sur la photo qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

Shina Setsugai une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs ainsi que des yeux marrons.

Elle n'avait jamais était particulièrement belle, un physique quelque conque. Pourtant c'était son aventure la plus longue, environ 4 mois. Soupirant, il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas laisser partir le jeune homme comme cela, il tenait énormément à lui, même s'il ne lui disait pas souvent.

- Tu pars vraiment ?

-J'aimerai le contraire.

Yuki quitte l'embrasure de la porte, il y avait une chance que celui-ci reste, un toute petite alors il allait la saisir. D'une voix douce il lui demande

- Reste.

Après il perdit complètement le contrôle de la conversation et finalement le jeune homme était quand même partit et tout cela pour son bien ? La colère lui battait les tempes, mais il ne voulait surtout pas s'élancer à la suite de Shûichi, en aucun cas il voulait lui faire du mal. Alors il se défoula contre son mobilier. En à peine en une demi-heure, tout son salon était réduit à des morceaux de tissus, de débris, cela ne ressemblait à rien.

Toujours un peu en colère il se dirige vers son bureau, écrire le calmerait peut-être.

_¥_¥¥

Hiroshi était en train de se préparé pour aller se coucher quand le téléphone retentit.

Ayaka qui dormait dans le fauteuil jusque là se réveilla doucement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que la jeune femme toujours impeccable avait les cheveux dans tous les sens. Décrochant, il continua à regarder la jeune femme s'éveiller doucement

- Allô ?

- **Hiro, c'est moi Shûichi ! Viens me chercher s'il te plait ! **

Hiro fronce les sourcils, ses yeux quittèrent son amie pour se retourner et se concentré uniquement sur son meilleur ami.

- Shû ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander en entendant un début de sanglot de l'autre côté du fil. Il n'aimait pas cela. Pas du tout.

- **Viens me chercher. Je…je suis devant la maison de Yuki.**

- Il t'a encore mis à la porte ? Demande t-il avec un peu d'amusement pour cacher l'inquiétude qui n'arrêter pas de monter depuis quelques minutes. Il espérait que cela n'était que ça. Cette conversation, lui rappelais étrangement celle de la fois où son meilleur ami c'était fait violer par Taki Aizawa. Même la main d'Ayaka qui venait de se poser sur son épaule n'arrivait à le calmer.

- **Non. C'est moi qui pars. **

Il en fut soulager, toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée retomba immédiatement avant de se figer. Il avait bien entendu ?

- **Shûichi ? crie t-il **

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà raccroché. Il jeta un regard à Ayaka.

- Je vais chercher Shû prépare la chambre d'ami.

- Hiroshi attend !

Il ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter. Habituellement Ayaka utilisait la chambre d'ami mais ses deux derniers jours elle s'était endormie sur le divan. Chassant cette idée futile il fonça trois rues plus loin, sa moto ( que lui avait pour finir donner son frère) ne pourrait emmener Shûichi et toutes ses affaires. Il pris alors la voiture de son frère, celui-ci habitait à six rues de son habitation mais d'un commun accord, ils avaient mis la voiture au milieu au cas de problème. Idée stupide de son frère, qu'il trouvait bien utile maintenant.

_¥_¥¥

Il débarqua rapidement près d'une maison de taille moyenne. Shûichi sur le trottoir à ses pieds trois énormes valises. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Hiro.

Le chanteur, lui demande à demi-mot de mettre les bagages dans le coffres alors qu'il montait à l'avant l'enfant toujours dans les bras.

- C'est… ?

- Le fils de Yuki soupir-t-il

Il ne demande pas d'explication sur le trajet il en serait sûrement plus à arrivé dans son appartement ou encore le lendemain matin.

A suivre…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Salut ! Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de retour en arrière et donc que l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup, mais je voulais un peu montrer la situation d'un regard un peu différents. J'espère que vous avez malgré tout aimé. Dites-moi vos impressions . Sayonara**


	3. Préparation du départ en tournée

Auteur: Tenshimizu 

Base: Gravitation 

Genre: Je ne tiens pas encore bien les personnages donc cela risque d'être un peu OOC. 

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Gravitation appartiennent malheureusement à **Maki Murakami **mais Setsugai Shiroi m'appartient et je ne compte pas le laissez à qui que se soit.

Note: **Fic un tout petit peu inspirée de « Air de famille » de Lulu342**

_Chapitre 2 : Préparation du départ en tournée. _

**S**hûichi revenait dans le salon, il venait de coucher Shiroi. Il avance vers le divan et se laisse tomber dedans puis met un bras en travers de ses yeux. Il était épuisé. Il tourne légèrement la tête vers Hiro après un soupir.

- Je suis partit. Murmure t-il. Cela saute aux yeux que ce gosse est le sien, d'ailleurs il a même put distinguer qui était la mère mais il refuse de reconnaître le gamin. Je lui ai dit que s'il ne voulait pas le gosse dans sa vie, moi je n'en faisais plus partie.

- Il n'a pas réagit demande Hiro

- Il a essayé de me retenir sur le pas de la porte sourit doucement Shûichi

- Mais tu avais prit ta décision hoche la tête Hiro en portant sa main à son menton alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise devant son ami.

- Oui souffle le jeune homme aux cheveux rose.

- Te rends-tu compte, de ce que tu viens de faire à Eiri !

Shûichi qui s'était redressé pour aller se coucher baisse les yeux. La jeune femme était devant lui, le visage tiré par la colère un doigt accusateur en avant.

- Eiri voulait sûrement l'envoyer à Kyoto. Quel est le mal ? Son grand-père se serait fait un plaisir de l'élever. Tu n'es même pas capable de voir ça !

Shûichi relève les yeux, ceux-ci sont remplit de détermination ainsi qu'un peu de colère.

- Si Eiri se préoccupait vraiment du gosse, il l'aurait cherché du regard, quand j'étais sur le point de partir. Peut-être qu'il me voulait moi…mais il ne m'avait pas s'il n'acceptait pas l'enfant. Chose qu'il n'a pas fait, je ne pouvais pas rester. Je ne veux pas qu'il est encore des regrets murmure t-il plus bas.

Il se laisse encore plus tombé dans le divan. Son bras, repris la place sur ses yeux.

Il se sentait vide, quand il avait des disputes avec Yuki et qu'il le fichait à la porte, il se sentait triste, il avait mal au cœur mais pas vide. Il était peut-être trop fatigué.

Il essaye d'ouvrir les yeux pour aller ce que coucher mais n'y parvient pas, il glisse doucement vers le sommeil sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

_¥_¥¥

- Tu devrais lui faire confiance murmure Hiro en déposant une couverture sur son meilleur ami qui s'était endormit sur le divan. Il se retourne vers la jeune fille, la couverture bien installée.

- Il n'aime pas le rôle qu'il s'est donné. Tu peux en être sûr.

- Je ne comprends pas…il l'aime non ? demande t-elle en abaissant les yeux

- Pour une fois, Shûichi à choisit de faire ce qui était bon pour Yuki pas ce qu'il avait envie. Si Shûichi a décidé de partir, c'est qu'il a de bonne raison. Son univers c'est Yuki, il ne peut pas vivre sans lui alors le quitté de son plein gré…

Il passe sa main dans les cheveux roses puis s'éloigne. Il prend la chaise pour la rapporter dans la cuisine. Ayaka le suivit jusque l'embrasure de celle-ci.

- Shûichi pourrait donner sa vie pour Yuki, si celui-ci lui demandait. Il l'aime à un tel point que je savais dés les premiers jours, que moi je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir. Shû ne voit que Yuki et personne d'autres, les autres n'existent même pas. En réalité cette situation, est exactement la réponse à une question que mon frère m'a posée un jour. Ajoute t-il en sortant une cannette de son frigo ainsi qu'enclenchant la bouilloire. Mettant une tasse de thé pour son amie sur la table au milieu de la pièce.

- Comme question il m'avait demandé « Que ferais-tu si c'était lui qui l'avait largué ? » Sur le moment j'ai répondu exactement ce que je t'ai dit un peu avant que tout ce qui m'importait c'était son bonheur et rien d'autre. Et que jamais cela n'arriverait et que je ferais tous pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Mais au font de moi…je le souhaitais un peu. Je t'envie Ayaka, j'envie ta force. Finit-il par dire en faisant couler l'eau chaude dans le thé alors que la jeune fille était venue s'asseoir.

- Je ne suis pas forte Hiroshi. Je serais même lâche. Moi, je suis resté à pleurer discrètement certes, mais à pleurer quand même. Peut-être pendant des mois, je me suis enfuie à Kyoto comme cela. Contrairement à toi, je suis lâche. Moi, je ne voyais pas Eiri tous les jours, je n'étais pas là pas là comme toi à voir la personne que j'aimais pleurer, ni me demander un peu de tendresse et encore moi ne l'entend sortir cette phrase stupide ! Tu es bien plus méritant que moi Hiroshi, car même sans le vouloir Shindo ne cesse de te donner de l'espoir. Des deux c'est bien toi le plus méritant.

Ayaka se lève sans avoir touché à son thé, elle se dirige vers la sortie de la cuisine mais s'arrête à celle-ci. Elle se retourne vers Hiro.

- Tu as peut-être raison de continuer à espérer. Je n'ai voulu que le bonheur de Eiri, voulu ce que lui voulait sans tenir compte des sentiments de Shindo. Peut-être qu'Eiri n'est pas la personne qu'il lui faut finalement…après tous la situation est différente cette fois-ci.

Elle avait à peine mis un pied en dehors de la pièce que la voix du guitariste la fait se retourner. Elle n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il avait dit.

- Ce n'est pas si différent reprit-il. Viens avec moi demain, devant le bâtiment de N-G. Il sera là. Il sera là à l'attendre.

Ayaka hoche la tête pour confirmer qu'elle le suivrait. Elle était quand même curieuse de voir si le guitariste aura raison.

_¥_¥¥

Shûichi c'était levé quelques heures plus tard, exactement quand une petite main était venue se poser avec délicatesse sur son visage. Depuis, il avait fait du shopping avec Shiroi lui achetant divers chose, comme des vêtements et des jouets. Il regardait là le jeune Shiroi dormir dans le divan serrant contre lui le panda en peluche qu'il lui avait offert.

Il avait demandé aussi à Hiro de faire venir le médecin car il s'était un peu inquiété pour les bandages et pansement que portait l'enfant.

- Alors cette journée demande avec un grand sourire Hiro en entrant dans la pièce.

- Il est épuisé. Il adore les pandas aussi. Il en voulait sur tous ses vêtements sourit le jeune homme en se retournant vers son ami. J'ai même puis lui trouvé un cosplay. Il est très mignon dedans tu aurais du le voir.

Hiro agrandit son sourire en s'asseyant par terre près de son ami.

_¥_

Il savait bien que Shûichi adore les gosses. Le voir aussi épanouis même sans Yuki, lui donne chaud au cœur mais lui fait mal aussi car cela voulait dire que Ayaka avait raison. Il aimait son meilleur ami mais il n'était pas prêt pour lui faire-part de ses sentiments, il aurait même préféré qu'il continue à être heureux avec Yuki mais là…Qu'allait-il faire ?

Combien de temps devrait-il se contrôler avant que Shûichi oublie complètement Yuki ? Sûrement jamais, et il y avait encore moins de chance avec l'enfant de celui-ci dans les pattes. Même sans être avec Yuki, Shûichi lui était inaccessible.

Il secoue la tête pour arrêter d'y pensé pour remarquer que l'enfant c'est réveillé.

- Oncle Hiro ? Demande soudain le petit Shiroi le faisait sursauter. Kanbi et moi ont à faim. Ont veux un goûter !

- Euh…Shû ? appelle t-il

- Donne le leur! Je fais ses valises ! Entend-il crier de la chambre d'ami.

Hiro se retourne alors vers l'enfant qui tenait fort dans ses bras un petit panda, il avait même put remarquer dans le hall, un sac à dos en forme de panda. Comme l'animal qu'il y avait sur la poche de la salopette bleue. _Il doit vraiment aimer cet animal, pire que Shûichi avec ses synthétiseurs. Quoi que j'espère pas pour Shû car sinon il a pas fini de dépenser._

Il installe l'enfant puis va dans ses armoires, il en sort deux bol. Avec Ryuichi il avait prit l'habitude maintenant. Ouvrant une autre armoire il en sort des céréales, après tout il fallait bien les finir puisqu'ils partaient demain en tournée. Il verse deux bols, avec la même quantité pour chacun mais qui donnait en tout un grand bol.

- Du lait Shiroi ? demande t-il en se dirigeant vers le frigo

- Oui ! Oui !

Hiro sourit, quelque part ce gosse ressemblait très pour trait à son père biologique mais il avait quand même un comportement bien différent de celui-ci. Au moins il n'aurait pas l'impression de faire la tournée avec un Yuki miniature. Car même si Shûichi n'avait prévenu personne il savait que même si Seguchi était contre Shiroi ferait partie de la tournée. S'il devait annuler celle-ci, il le ferait.

- Dis, oncle Hiro ?

- Oui ?

- Tu manges pas avec nous ?

- Il en faut pour demain matin.

- Oh ! Tu as entendu Kanbi demain ont en aura aussi. Tu sais oncle Hiro, moi j'avais un autre Kanbi, c'était un Onwa. Il est avec ma maman. Tu crois qu'il va veiller sur elle ? Parce que maman elle disait toujours qu'elle était pas inquiète car Onwa il chassait les cauchemars. Dis, tu crois qu'il chasse les cauchemars de maman ?

- Euh…sûrement répond le brun avec un peu d'hésitation.

_¥_

Le soleil se levait à peine qu'une petite voix retentit.

- On va où ? Demande ensommeillée Shiroi alors qu'il se frottait les yeux.

Il portait un pyjama bleu recouvert de petit panda. Shûichi avait voulu mettre tous les bagages discrètement puis aller chercher l'enfant endormis mais ils avaient à peine mis la deuxième valise, que le petit bonhomme était là sur le palier.

- On va aller dans un grand bus. Se sera notre maison pour deux mois. Lui dit Shûichi en le prenant dans ses bras. Il alla chercher une couverture puis dépose son paquet dans le divan.

Ayaka était impeccable comme à son habitude avait placé elle-même ses valises dans la voiture, Seguchi avait dit qu'il la raccompagnerait à Kyoto une fois que les Bad Luck serait partit. Elle se demande si Eiri sera vraiment là, après tout il n'était que 7h du matin et ils devaient être au bus pour 8h.

Tous les bagages et valises misent dans la voiture. Hiro alla préparer du café pour tout le monde. Shiroi c'était rendormis donc il ne prépara pas de cacao. Les trois jeunes gens dévisagèrent le petit garçon, se demandant chacun comment aller réagir Sakano, K, Suguru et Seguchi. Sakano ferait probablement une crise cardiaque. K, les menaceraient avec un flingue peut-être avec un bazooka ou une grenade tandis que Suguru comme son cousin prendrait cela avec un sourire mais n'en penserait pas moins que les deux premiers c'est à dire : tuer le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Hiro sourit, finalement il n'avait plus tellement hâte de partir en tournée. Vu le sourire sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami, celui-ci devait penser la même chose mais il était presque temps de partir. Shûichi se lève le premier allant chercher l'enfant qui tenait toujours son panda serrer contre lui. Hiro n'avait pas vraiment compris comment il pouvait déjà être aussi attacher à cette peluche alors qu'il l'avait reçu hier matin seulement.

Hiro se leva juste après Ayaka alors que celle-ci allait récupérer leurs vestes ainsi qu'ouvrir les portes pour Shûichi. Hiro but la dernière gorgée de son café puis prit ses clés sur la table. En route pour NG !

_¥_

Ce ne fut pas une réelle surpris quand ils remarquèrent une voiture rouge près du bus. Appuyer contre celle-ci un beau blond légèrement châtain. Il avait une cigarette aux lèvres et portait des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. A peine Shûichi avait-il quitté la voiture que Yuki avait jeté sa cigarette et c'était diriger vers le jeune homme.

- Shûichi.

Il avance sa main sur le visage de son cadet. Il lui caresse la joue doucement.

- Je…je ne voulais pas que ce soit un adieu.

- Moi non plus. Répond faiblement Shûichi

- Shûi…

- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision Yuki.

L'écrivain enleva précipitamment sa main de son amant.

- Alors tu choisis ce mouflet ! Tu ne veux même pas de mes excuses !

- Pas simplement cela Yuki.

- Si cela avait été vraiment mon gosse. Elle n'aurait pas hésité à me faire cracher de l'argent. Ton chien perdu n'est en aucun cas à moi.

- Je suis désolé Yuki dit Shûichi en s'éloignant de son amour, les larmes aux yeux.

- Parce que je ne veux pas de ce merdeux dans notre vie. Tu me largues ?

- Je veux simplement que tu me donnes une solution murmure Shûichi mais assez fort pour que l'écrivain l'entende.

Celui-ci serrait les poings, la rage se lisait aussi bien sur son visage que par sa voix.

- Je te l'ai déjà donné. Va le porter à l'orphelinat !

- Je ne ferrais jamais ça !

- Alors bon vent!

Yuki ouvrit la porte de sa voiture, et la referma en un claquement. Il fut partit sur les chapeaux de roues en quelques secondes. Shûichi regardait toujours où la voiture se trouvait un peu plutôt, les larmes coulaient silencieusement. Hiro vient le prendre par l'épaule. Shûichi se retourne et y enfuit sa tête contre le torse de son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi ça doit se finir comme ça ? Murmure t-il. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me comprendre Yuki murmure t-il encore plus bas pour que Hiro ne l'entende pas. Moi, je le fais en partit pour toi.

A suivre…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Salut ! Voilà ce chapitre est fini. J'espère qu'ils vous a plut, j'aimerai bien vos impressions. Merci d'avance. Sayonara ! **


	4. La mascotte

Auteur: Tenshimizu 

Base: Gravitation 

Genre: Je ne tiens pas encore bien les personnages donc cela risque d'être un peu OOC. 

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Gravitation appartiennent malheureusement à **Maki Murakami **mais Setsugai Shiroi m'appartient et je ne compte pas le laissez à qui que se soit.

**Note 1 : Je tenais à m'excuser de ce long retard. Enfin, pas si long que ça mais j'ai eut pas mal de travail pour l'école m'empêchant donc d'écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Note 2 : Je suis sincèrement désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à certain d'entre vous. Mais Fanfiction net a eut pas mal de problème. Alors je vous remercie ( à tous ceux qui on posté une review) et m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu. J'espère ne pas vous avoir vexer mon oubli n'était nullement intentionnel. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Note 3 : Fic un tout petit peu inspirée de « Air de famille » de Lulu342**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Coeur de Glace.**

_Chapitre 3: La mascotte._

**I**ls étaient dans le car de la tournée, Shûichi joue et distrait le petit Shiroi. Suguru regarde par la fenêtre poussant un énième soupir alors qu'un cris de joie retentit encore dans le petit car. K, lui nettoie ses revolvers et ses autres armes alors que Sakano stresse en buvant son thé lançant toute les secondes un regard vers le chanteur et l'enfant.

Hiro lui aussi fixe son ami. Il n'arrête pas de revoir depuis leur départ la même scène.

**Flash Back // Hiro entends Shûichi murmurer sans pour autant en saisir le cens. **

- **Shindo qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ? demande Tôma Seguchi en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. Lançant un regard froid qui jure un peu avec le sourire presque chaleureux qu'il a sur les lèvres. **

- **Quoi donc ? demande à son tour Shûichi en s'éloignant de lui, de le même voix qu'il a à chaque déprime. **

- **Cet enfant bien sûr. Vous ne contez quand même pas l'emmener avec vous ? **

- **Si. Il n'est pas question que moi j'abandonne ce gosse ! **

- **Mais cela n'est pas sérieux surenchérit Suguru **

- **Je suis sûr qu'on pourra lui trouvé un petit rôle, qu'il se rendra utile. N'est ce pas mon garçon ? déclare K avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. **

- **Moi, je veux aider Shû dit l'enfant. **

- **Justement mon garçon, tu l'aideras bien mieux en ne partant pas avec lui essaye quand même Tôma. **

**La crise de larmes commence, crie et pleur alors que Suguru et Seguchi couvraient leur délicate oreille. **

- **D'accord ! crie plus fort le président de NG. **

**L'enfant sourit en se blottissant dans les bras du chanteur qui lui sourit en retour. ****Fin Flash back// **

Il se demandait toujours si le président avait accepter vraiment pour satisfaire le caprice plus que visible de Shû et aussi de Shiroi ou était ce parce que l'enfant est un Yuki miniature. Finalement Hiro hausse les épaules. _Après tout tant que Shû retrouve le sourire, je vais pas me poser la question du comment. _

_¥_

Les Bad luck sont dans les coulisses, c'est leur deuxième concert. Cela fait déjà deux jours qu'ils sont en tournée. Shûichi sourit en s'agenouillant devant l'enfant qui portait son cosplay de panda. Les membres du groupe devait reconnaître que celui-ci était à croquer dedans, même K. fondait quand il met le costume. D'ailleurs serrant son panda contre lui, Shiroi se dirige vers K.

- Tonton K tu vas bien garder Kanbi hein ?

- Oui, oui. Sourit K en prenant la peluche alors que l'enfant lui faisait un grand sourire.

Shûichi rentre sur scène peu après Hiro et Suguru. Shiroi est caché derrière les jambes du chanteur. Celui-ci empoigne son micro et sourit au public.

- Salut tous le monde ! Nous sommes les Bad Luck ! Lui, commence Shûichi en montrant son meilleur ami.

- C'est Hiroshi Nakano, le meilleur guitariste du Japon !

Hiro fit un grand sourire au public alors qu'il faisait le signe de victoire avec ses doigts pour ensuite gratter un peu son instruments.

Shûichi sourit à Hiro avant de mettre sa main de l'autre côté.

- Lui, C'est Suguru Fujisaki un claviste qui à tout le talent et même plus que le grand Seguchi Tôma.

Suguru fit un hochement de tête, avant de pianoter sur son claver.

- Et je vous demanderais de saluer chaleureusement, Shiroi notre petite mascotte !

Une ovation eut lieu dans le public puis des cris admiratif quand ils aperçurent l'enfant.

C'est vrai que Shiroi était tout simplement adorable. Portant au dessus de sa tête pour qu'on voit son visage, la tête du panda. Le reste du corps de l'enfant disparaissait sous un costume avec de grosse taches noir sur un pelage blanc. (1) Mais se qui avait fait crier surtout le public était que Shiroi avait en bouche une des griffes des énormes pattes de l'animal.

- Et pour finir, moi Shûichi Shindo votre chanteur !

Des cris retentirent, l'annonce le public la connaissais par cœur mais c'était la marque de fabrique du groupe, tout comme les cheveux roses était propre au chanteur.

De nouveau cris se firent alors que les première note de "No Style" retentissait.

Les cris changèrent d'intensité et de forme quand le public remarque que la petite mascotte commence à dansée.

_¥_

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, Shûichi repose son micro sur son pied, dès les dernières notes de la chanson. Le public entier se taît, car ils savent que le chanteur va faire une annonce, annonce qu'ils attendent avec impatiente.

- Désolé mais comme vous pouvez le voir, notre petite mascotte est fatiguée.

- Oh ! crie le public.

Celui-ci décroche son regard du chanteur pour se poser sur le petit panda qui est assis sa grosse patte en bouche depuis deux chansons.

- Comme c'est encore un bébé, il doit faire une sieste. Je vais faire une petite pause pour aller le coucher. Sourit Shûichi en s'éloignant du micro.

Un cri déçu retentit dans tout le public puis un cri de ravissement quand le chanteur se penche et prend délicatement le petit panda qui niche sa tête dans le cou de leur idole.

- Je vous laisse avec Hiro et Sugu ! Dit Shûichi en passant devant le micro alors qu'il se dirige vers les loges.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas reprend Hiro. Notre Shûichi sera là dans un petit quart d'heure. Ajoute t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hiro regarde alors Suguru qui hoche la tête, tout deux commence à interpréter un arrangement musical. Ils chantent même au bout d'un moment. Même si les deux musiciens non pas la voix d'or du chanteur le public est plus que ravi.

_¥_

Shûichi avait enlever le gros costume de l'enfant et l'avait coucher dans le divan. Il venait de mettre un couverture sur celui-ci, passant vivement sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Que la porte s'ouvre.

- Shûichi. Appelle K alors qu'il rentre dans la loge.

- J'arrive.

Il se retourne et il n'est pas étonné de voir un des soldats de K sur le pas de la porte. C'est lui qui va veiller sur le petit garçon endormis. Après tout, K avait du le faire au dernier concert mais il n'avait pas vraiment aimé son rôle de Baby-sitters. Shûichi avait l'esprit tranquille comme cela. L'enfant ne risquerai rien si le militaire veille sur lui. Rassurer, c'est presque serin qu'il remonte sur scène.

_¥_

- Me revoilà ! Crie Shûichi en reprenant la micro. Cela à été ?

Un cri d'approbation lui répond. Shûichi sourit puis se retourne vers les deux musiciens.

La mélodie recommence.

_¥_

Shûichi commence à être épuisé, cela fait déjà le troisième rappel. Soudain il a une drôle d'impression, son cœur lui fait mal. Il se retient de le serrer alors qu'il est au milieu de la chanson. Il voit avec soulagement la fin de celle-ci se finir car il a l'impression d'étouffer.

- Cher public, mes amis. Maintenant nous allons nous retirez ! déclare Shûichi en un souffle.

Des acclamations lui répondent alors qu'une pluie de fleurs et objet pluvaient sur la scène. Shûichi ne se baisse pas pour un prendre un comme à son habitude, il ne se sens pas la force.

Il respire doucement alors qu'il sent son rythme cardiaque accélérer.

Il ne sait pas se qu'il a, mais son cœur lui fait vraiment mal, cela le paralyse complètement. C'est avec étonnement qu'il sent des larmes descendre contre ses joues pour ensuite s'écrasées au sol. Sa vue se brouille de plus en plus. La seule chose qu'il a le temps de voir est le tapis se rapprocher. Il entend vaguement Hiro crier ainsi que quelqu'un d'autre puis le néant.

_¥_

Au même moment mais à plusieurs kilomètres du lieu du concert. Sur le sol gît, un cadre brisé en dessous de celui-ci une photo. Une photo coupée ou plutôt légèrement entaillée en son milieu. Sûrement à causse de tout les débris de verres. Sous tous ses morceaux de verres et de bois, un sourire. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses tiens fort le bras d'un homme aux cheveux blond celui-ci fait mine de vouloir le décrocher avec un légers très légers sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux des deux personnes luisent de bonheurs.

Au milieu de ce tableau, l'entaille entre le bras du blond et le jeune homme.

Une séparation des deux personnages.

A suivre…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Ceux qui ont du mal à s'imaginer c'est un peu la même chose que Sakuma à la page 116 du manga mais sans la salopette.

**Voilà, la fin de mon chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus, et ne pas vous avoir trop déçut après cette longue attente. Dites moi vos impressions. Sayonara !**


	5. Souvenir qui glace

Auteur: Tenshimizu 

Base: Gravitation 

Genre: Je ne tiens pas encore bien les personnages donc cela risque d'être un peu OOC. 

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Gravitation appartiennent malheureusement à **Maki Murakami **mais Setsugai Shiroi m'appartient et je ne compte pas le laissez à qui que se soit.

**Note : Fic un tout petit peu inspirée de « Air de famille » de Lulu342**

**Réponse aux review impossible par mail.**

**Nanami77 :** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis ravie de voir et attristée en même temps que ce qui est pure invention à était une étape pour quelqu'un. Tu vas voir aussi dans ce chapitre que c'est quand même un peu différent de ton histoire . **

**Bonne Lecture ! **

**Cœur de Glace **

_Chapitre 4 : Souvenir qui glace. _

**Y**uki avait démarré en trombe. En colère contre lui, pour avoir eut la faiblesse de s'être déplacer mais surtout contre Shûichi qui l'avait repoussé une fois de plus. Il était libre ?Il allait en profiter !

Continuant à rouler dans les rues de Tokyo, il se gare subitement.

Il reconnaissait le quartier. Un sourire, lui vient aux lèvres alors qu'il clapait sa portière.

Il ne du attendre que quelque secondes avant qu'une jeune femme avec une longue chevelure brune, un visage fin ainsi qu'une poitrine généreusement gâtée par la nature.

- Eiri ? Demande t-elle étonnée.

- Bonjour Emi. Répond-il avec un sourire charmeur

- B…bonjour mais…

- Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

- Euh…certainement !

Eiri suivit donc la jeune femme qui n'arrêtait pas de lui jeté des coups d'œil. Cela était-il si exceptionnel qu'il rend visite à une femme ? Il n'attendit pas d'y être invité pour s'asseoir.

Emi s'empresse de lui apporté une bière puis s'assied à côté de lui, avec un sourire qu'il connaît bien sur les lèvres.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venu me voir Eiri. Elle pause sa main sur la cuisse de celui-ci à la fin de sa phrase. Yuki but rapidement une gorgée avec un petit sourire.

- Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai plus vu en personne continue t-elle.

Cette fois-ci l'autre main joue avec les boutons de la chemise de l'écrivain.

Elle lui sourit puis s'approche plus près, lui murmure près du cou.

- Tu es venu pour quelque chose…n'est ce pas Eiri ?

- Mes clés lâche t-il.

La femme s'éloigne et le regarde sans comprendre.

- Je voudrais récupérer mes clés.

- Tes…tes clés ?

- De mon ancien appartement. Déclare t-il posément.

- Mais…

Elle se lève d'un bond, et s'éloigne de l'écrivain. Yuki voit bien, qu'elle est partagée entre la colère et l'incompréhension. Néanmoins elle lui ramène bien les clés qu'il saisit vivement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Tu n'étais venu que pour ça ? S'étrangle t-elle à moitié.

L'écrivain ne lui répond pas se contentant de fermé la porte derrière lui, il monte doucement dans sa voiture. C'est un peu dans un état second qu'il prend le volant.

_Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi est ce que je réagis comme cela ? mmh elle ne doit plus m'attirer, c'est tout. Je vais aller voir Tama, celle-là elle est vraiment douée. _

Yuki fit faire demi-tours a sa voiture alors qu'il se dirige chez la jeune femme.

_¥_

Il arrive une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. A peine la porte est-elle ouverte qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de la jeune femme.

- Eiri, beau blond. Tu viens me revoir ! dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. C'est fini, avec ta femme ? Je suis quand même flattée que tu as pensé à moi. Une bière ?

Yuki fut étonné par ce comportement, il ne se souvenait pas, que la jeune femme était comme cela. Il décide donc d'accepter et de s'asseoir.

- Alors mon joli ? Dispute ou séparation définitive ?

Yuki ne répondit pas. _En quoi est-ce ses affaires ? Je suis venu pour coucher avec elle et poursuivre mon chemin comme avant. _

- Tu veux qu'on passe au chose sérieuse directement ? Moi c'est pareil.

Elle mis sa longue tignasse noire derrière ses épaules, alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir sur les genoux du blond, s'attaquant déjà à son cou.

Tama ne perdait jamais son temps, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait retenu d'elle.

Il était prêt à se laisser aller que de nouveau ses satanées images lui revenait à l'esprit.

Shûichi buvant son café…l'embrassant tendrement…en tenue de lycéenne…en tenue plus que bizarre…en tenue de chien…chantant sur scène…lui souriant…pleurnichant…

Il écarta vivement la jeune femme de lui, la repoussant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Celle-ci atterrit d'ailleurs sur le sol. Elle se redresse alors que Yuki se tenait la bouche.

- Eiri ?

Il se retenait de vomir…sa tête commençait à lui tourné ainsi qu'à lui faire mal. Il se sentait mal.

- Eiri ?

- Je…

- J'appelle Tôma dit alors la jeune femme quittant précipitamment le salon.

_¥¥¥_

Tôma était dans son bureau, il remplissait de la paperasse avant de se rendre au studio pour enregistrer un nouvel album avec son groupe les Nittle Grasper.

Quand son portable sonne. Il délaisse avec joie tous ses papiers pour y répondre.

- Seguchi à l'appareil…

- Tôma…

- Tama ?

Le président fronce les sourcils, pourquoi donc la jeune femme lui téléphonait alors que celle-ci ne faisait plus partie de la vie de Eiri depuis 2 ans et demi ? Elle voulait encore des nouvelles d'Eiri ? Elle n'avait toujours pas compris ?

- Tôma ! Ecoute-moi…Eiri n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien et…

- Eiri ? Eiri ? Tu veux dire que Eiri est chez toi ?

- Oui. Il est très pâle depuis quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas si tu ne ferais pas mieux de venir, cela ne semble pas assez grave pour l'hôpital mais…

- J'arrive tout de suite !

Le président raccroche précipitamment, pour ensuite courir vers la porte de son bureau, sans oublié au passage de prendre son manteau qui pendant près de celle-ci.

Il fonça le plus rapidement possible à sa voiture, à peine fut-il assis qu'il se jette sur la petite boite noir dans la boite à gant. Il avait eut raison d'équipé une des bagues d'Eiri d'un émetteur. Guidés par le bruit du petit boité, il arrive rapidement à destination.

C'est avec force qu'il appuie sur la pauvre sonnette.

Il ne du pas attendre longtemps, que la jeune femme vient lui ouvrir.

- Alors ? Demande t-il la poussant de l'entrée pour directement se diriger vers le salon ou était son protéger.

- Il a repris un peu de couleur mais cela n'est pas encore cela. Il semble déliré aussi.

- Déliré ? Demande Tôma alors qu'il regarde le blond, enlevant sa veste pour la mettre sur celui-ci.

- Oui, il répétait quelque chose du genre, Sushi, un truc comme cela…

- Merci Tama. Murmure Tôma en prenant dans ses bras son cadet.

Il savait très bien qui appelait le jeune homme. Il était sûr que cet idiot de Shindo devait y être pour quelque chose (1). Portant du mieux qu'il pouvait le blond, un peu aidé par l'ancienne amante de celui-ci, il parvient à mettre Yuki sur sa banquette arrière.

- Je viendrais récupérer sa voiture plus tard. Dit-il simplement avant de démarré.

_¥_

Tôma ne mis pas beaucoup de temps avant d'arrivé à la maison de Yuki. Il avait pris les clés de celui-ci dans une des poches de sa veste mais fut pétrifié en voyant l'état du salon. _Leur dernière dispute à du être des plus violentes. A moins qu'Eiri as fait cela tout seul…Non ! Eiri n'aurait jamais détruit volontairement son mobilier. _

Ne s'occupant plus du salon, il alla rechercher le blond pour ensuite le porté à moitié ainsi qu'a moitié en train de le tiré, jusqu'à la chambre de l'écrivain. Il eut un peu de mal à le mettre dans son lit mais il y arrive quand même. Assez épuisé, Tôma ne décide pour autant de se reposé. Il a le médecin à alerter.

_¥¥¥_

Shûichi sent une douce chaleur près de lui. Mais il sait que ce n'est pas celle de Yuki.

Il entend qu'on l'appelle mais il a du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Alors qu'il a toujours les yeux clos, il ressent un grand mal de tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais il se sentait vide comme après son départ.

- Shû ?

Cette fois-ci il entend clairement qu'on l'appelle.

Il essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais cela lui est difficile. Pourtant c'est une douce chaleur contre son bras qui y parvienne.

- Shû ? Ça va ? lui demande immédiatement Hiro

- Euh…oui enfin je crois.

- T'es en état de faire un concert ? lui demande directement K.

- Je…je crois.

- Bien en piste dans deux heures alors !

- Hein ?

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demande une petite voix.

Shûichi retourne sa tête, il fit un sourire à Shiroi en le prenant dans les bras.

- Oui.

L'enfant se blottit contre lui avec un sourire. Shûichi ne montre rien mais il est quand même inquiet. Il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il lui a pris. Etait il arrivé quelque chose à Yuki ? Il secoue légèrement la tête, il devait se faire de fausse idée.

- Shû, tu es sûr que tu es d'attaque ? demande d'une voix inquiète Hiro

- Bien sûr. Passe-moi mon portable.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? demande Suguru cachant ainsi son soulagement

- Je téléphone sur le portable de Yuki.

- Pourquoi ? demande le jeune homme

- Parce que Yuki n'y répond jamais tiens. Répond le chanteur comme si c'était une évidence.

Suguru renonce à comprendre la logique de Shûichi. Il part en marmonnant, différente chose incompressible, aussi bien pour le chanteur que le guitariste.

_¥_

Shiroi s'avance vers Hiro en tirant sur son pantalon alors qu'ils se sont tous les deux éloignés un peu.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait Shû ?

- Il téléphone.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour entendre la voix de Yuki.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir la force de monté sur scène.

- Oh.

Hiro fut soulager que l'enfant ne pose pas une question de plus. Il n'avait pas envie de s'énervé contre celui-ci, alors qu'il l'était déjà suffisamment comme cela, à chaque début de concert mais le comportement de Shûichi l'inquiétait un peu.

_¥¥¥_

Tôma lui regardait Yuki dormir alors que le médecin venait de quitté la chambre.

Il raccompagne le brave homme jusqu'à la porte.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur. Il est juste fatigué ainsi qu'assez stressé.

Puis il se mis à rire.

- Vivre avec monsieur Shindo ne doit pas être de tout repos pour lui tous les jours. Sourit-il. Ce jeune homme est toujours si bon vivant. La légère fièvre qu'il a, est uniquement lié au stresse, d'ici deux à trois jours monsieur Uesugi ira bien mieux. Au revoir !

- Au revoir. Répondit-il alors qu'il ferme la porte. Il pousse un soupir et se dirige vers le comptoir de la cuisine. Il avait besoin d'un café.

Alors qu'il ouvrait plusieurs armoires et trouve enfin l'objet de son désir il la place sur le comptoir en bois puis se fige. Devant lui une photo, la vitre semblait un peu fêlée. _Sûrement dans un excès de rage, Eiri l'aurait rabattu un peu trop fort. _

Tôma prit la photo en main pour mieux la contemplée. Il ne put s'empêcher de tenir le cadre plus fort entre ses doigts en découvrant le léger sourire de Eiri ainsi que l'éclat dans ses yeux alors que Shindo le maintient par le bras, un grand un sourire aux lèvres et le même éclat dans les yeux que l'écrivain. La colère commence à monter en Seguchi à un tel point qu'il lance la photo et son cadre contre un mur du salon. La photo se trouve entaillée légèrement par mis les débris de bois et de verre juste en les deux personnes de la photo.

_A suivre…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

1) Je ne sais pas vraiment si après New York, Seguchi en veut encore à Shindo et s'il est toujours contre leur relation. Désolée si cela ne fait pas très crédible.

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus même s'il ne fais pas vraiment avancer dans le temps l'histoire mais il fallait bien retourner du côté de Yuki non ? **

**Enfin, j'espère vivement recevoir vos impressions. Sayonara **


	6. Besoin d'espace

Auteur: Tenshimizu 

Base: Gravitation 

Genre: Je ne tiens pas encore bien les personnages donc cela risque d'être un peu OOC.

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Gravitation appartiennent malheureusement à **Maki Murakami **mais Setsugai Shiroi m'appartient et je ne compte pas le laissez à qui que se soit._ ¥_

**Note 1 : Fic un tout petit peu inspiré de « Air de famille » de Lulu342**

_**Note2 : Alors…j'ai eut pas mal de problème de santé. Les fêtes sont arrivées et j'écris dans un autre fandom pour l'occasion. J'ai changé d'école et du me remettre en ordre. Puis j'ai du entamer des stages et faire les rapports qui vont avec…Ensuite j'ai du préparé un gros examen ( ce qui m'a prit beaucoup de temps puisque je devais en passé trois) donc si vous avez lu tout ce blabla vous avez put constater que je n'avais pas eut le temps d'écrire. Je suis donc désolée de posté ce chapitre aussi tardivement.**_

_**Note3 : Je vais être débordée par mon travail et je ne sais quand je serai capable de posté la suite…aux vacances peut-être…en tout cas…Sachez-le cette fic N'EST PAS ABANDONNEE !!!**_

**_Reponse aux review impossible pour mail_**

**_Isaac:_ Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis ravie de voir que ta fic te plait, je sais que ma réponse à été longue je m'en excuse.**

**_Mei77: _Je te remercie pour ta review, tout comme les autres tu as du attendre longtemps se chapitre en plus de ma réponse donc je suis désolée. **

**Bonne lecture !!! **

_Chapitre 5 : Besoin d'espace _

Un amas de feuille de papier se trouvait autour de lui. Plus d'une fois des boulettes de papiers avait roulé et se baladais comme cela dans le bus. Bien sûr le chauffeur avait un peu râler surtout que lors de leur dernier arrêt à la station service il avait eut un peu plus de mal à freiner alors qu'une boulette de papier était venue se loger sous la pédale de frein.

Cela avait était une grosse engueulade ainsi qu'une grosse frayeur pour tous.

Une fois de plus le petit chanteur envoie une boulette sur le sol. Il n'avait pas d'inspiration, il ne trouvait rien à écrire, aucune parole de chanson ne lui venait à l'esprit. Rien du tout.

Donc le jeune chanteur se sentait un peu déprimé. Il regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défilé mais ne le voyait pas vraiment perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait toujours pas en revenir que Seguchi est réussi à modifier tout leur itinéraire en une journée. En une petite journée, il avait reprogrammé plusieurs semaines en plus et décommandé l'avion. Comment Seguchi avait fait ? Un mystère…cet homme était effrayant.

- Shû ?

- Mmh ?

- Qu'est ce que je fais de ça ? lui demande Hiro

Relevant les yeux sur son meilleur ami, il remarque que celui-ci à une feuille en main. Fronçant les sourcils il lui prend vivement des mains.

- Ah ! Shi vient un peu.

L'enfant qui était jusque là rester sagement auprès de l'Américain entrain de le regardé entrain d'astiqué ses armes, une fois de plus. Saute de la banquette pour courir vers le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. A peine fut-il à sa hauteur que Shûichi prit l'enfant sur ses genoux.

- Dis moi bonhomme…cela te plairait l'école ?

- L'école ? Où ? Dans le bus ?

- Oui.

- Comment il peut y avoir une école dans le bus ? demande Shiroi en froncent les sourcils

Shûichi sourit doucement en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds.

- Tu n'iras pas vraiment à l'école mais il y aura un professeur rien que pour toi.

- Rien que pour moi ?

- Oui. Il va t'apprendre plein de chose. Comme cela tu ne seras pas en retard sur tes petits camarades ! Quand tu seras un peu plus grand tu iras dans une vrai école !

- Grand comment ? Demande l'enfant en mettant son pouce en bouche.

- Euh…Comme ceux du lycée.

- C'est dans beaucoup de temps ?

- Oui, quand même…

- Oh.

Shûichi eut un peu mal au cœur en voyant la mine triste de l'enfant. Mais il ne pouvait stopper sa carrière maintenant. Cela était bien trop dangereux pour le groupe, ainsi il ne pourrait même pas donner une vie descente au petit Shiroi. Peut-être ne devait t-il pas attendre jusqu'au Lycée ou même le collège mais au moins deux à trois ans. Que Bad Luck est un véritable nom et pas seulement au japon.

- J'irai beaucoup de temps à l'école dans le bus demande Shiroi en se collant contre le torse de Shûichi.

- Quelques heures.

- Je pourrai plus faire le panda ?

Shûichi sourit en resserant l'enfant contre lui.

- Si tu pourras encore murmure t-il

- Chouette !

Shûichi sourit encore plus mais un peu de tristesse vient vite se loger dans ses yeux.

Il aurait temps voulu que Yuki connaisse lui aussi ce petit bonhomme. Qu'il voit à quel point Shiroi était adorable et attachant.

_¥¥¥¥¥_

Yuki était assis dans son fauteuil une bière à la main, son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir constamment au téléphone. Cela commençait sérieusement à l'énervé d'ailleurs.

Depuis que Shûichi était partit il avait un comportement plus qu'étrange. Bien sûr il avait ressentit des choses similaires alors que le rose était partit à New York mais cela lui semblait tellement moins fort qu'à l'époque que cela le déboussolé un peu.

Car depuis quand le grand Eiri Yuki fixait le téléphone en attend d'un appel qui en plus ne se ferait jamais ? Shûichi et lui avait rompu, il n'y avait aucune chance que le jeune homme l'appelle, vraiment aucune. Et pourtant il restait là comme un imbécile à attendre, juste un signe du rose. Finalement Eiri se lève et balance sa cannette contre le mur.

Sortir lui ferrait du bien. Après tout, il y avait de nombreuse créature qui n'attendait que lui à l'extérieur de cette maison. Shûichi ne lui était pas indispensable.

_¥¥¥¥¥_

Hiro faisait tapoter ses doigts contre une table alors que K astiquait ses armes avec grands soin. Sakano buvait tasse de thé sur tasse de thé tandis que Suguru ne cessait de répéter des arrangements. Shiroi courrait un peu partout alors que le chauffeur était dehors et fumait cigarette sur cigarette. C'est dans cette ambiance plaisante que Shûichi essayait de faire passer un test à de nombreux professeur. La plupart repartaient en courrant refusant les conditions de travail. Tout le petit groupe pouvait les comprendre car dans sa hâte Seguchi ne leur avait pas donné un car grand luxe. C'était un bus avec cinq banquet de chaque côté suivit ensuite d'un bar américain pour séparé avec les « appartements ».

Dans les appartements, il y avait directement un grand lit ainsi qu'un autre de l'autre côté de l'alignement des banquets du côté gauche. Au-dessus du lit gauche il y avait une petite planche sur lequel tenait la télévision. Après les deux lit, il y avait une banquette (comme dans les restaurants) pour six personnes ainsi qu'une table ( du côté droit). Il y avait également une cuisinière ainsi qu'un frigo et une planche avec un micro-onde.( de l'autre côté soit le gauche)

Après la cuisine, il y avait la salle de bain tandis qu'à côté d'elle les W-C.

Si les professeurs ne fuyaient pas devant la lourdeur de l'air et la tension, K n'aidant pas avec ses flingues, le peu d'espace qu'il avait faisait le reste.

Cela faisait bien le vingtième qui était partit et Shûichi commençait un peu à désespérer surtout qu'ils avaient un concert dans moins de trois heures.

Shûichi pousse un léger soupir alors qu'une nouvelle personne rentrée dans le bus.

Au même moment Hiro revient vers lui avec une feuille de papier. Shûichi fronce les sourcils. Il fixe Hiroshi avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais on aura jamais assez de place ! crie le chanteur

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Demande Suguru en arrêtant de répéter et venir se placer près des deux autres membres du groupe.

- Regarde ! Dit simplement Hiro en reprenant la feuille des mains du rose.

- Ils ne peuvent pas avoir leur propre bus ? demande agacer Suguru

- Pas assez connu répond Hiro

- On va faire comment alors ? demande Shûichi

- Va falloir se serrer y a pas le choix. Répond le guitariste

Un soupir prit le petit groupe. C'est alors que Shûichi sentit une petite main lui tiré le bas de son tee-shirt.

- Qui a t-il Shi ? Tu es fatigué ?

- Euh…Shû c'est qui le monsieur ?

Comme un seul homme les Bad Luck se retournèrent. Shiroi montrait une homme d'une trentaine d'année en costard de couleur noir avec une cravate bordeaux, il portait dans ses bras une mallette de couleur brune et ses pieds une valise assez petite était maintenue par deux ceinture montrant toute l'efficacité de l'objet.

Pendant un moment les membres du groupe se demandèrent qui pouvait être cet individu mais il était impossible qu'il soit rentré clandestinement pas avec K.

- Vous êtes ? demande Suguru revenant le premier de sa surprise

- Je suis professeur, j'ai répondu à l'annonce que vous avez fait passer. Mokoto Uwa enchanté.

- Si les voyages et les petits espaces ne vous font pas peur vous êtes engager ! Déclare Shûichi. Il était crevé et avait dit cela plus sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je m'installe où ?

- Euh…vous avez un sac de couchage ?

L'homme sembla un peu se troublé puis fini par hocher la tête.

- Installez vous ou vous voulez dans ce compartiment.

_¥¥¥_

Les choses avaient été à vive allure mais finalement, tout le monde avait put un peu se reposer avant le concert. C'est avec la tension habituelle qui les animait depuis deux semaines que les Bad Luck montèrent sur scène.

- Salut tout le monde ! Nous sommes les Bad Luck ! Lui, commence Shûichi en montrant son meilleur ami.

- C'est Hiroshi Nakano, le meilleur guitariste du Japon !

Hiro fit un grand sourire au public alors qu'il faisait le signe de victoire avec ses doigts pour ensuite gratter un peu son instrument.

Shûichi sourit à Hiro avant de mettre sa main de l'autre côté.

- Lui, C'est Suguru Fujisaki un claviste qui à tout le talent et même plus que le grand Seguchi Tôma.

- N'oublier pas d'acclamer notre petite mascotte Shiroi le panda ! Déclare t-il alors que des cris admiratifs retentissaient alors que l'enfant sortait de derrière les jambes du chanteur.

- J'ai une grande annonce à faire pour tous ceux qui nous suivent de concert en concert. A partir de demain, le groupe Niji va faire notre première partie. D'ailleurs ils viendront pendant l'entracte vous faire écouter une ou deux de leur chansons. J'espère que vous les acclamerez comme il se doit mais en attendant…place à No Style !

Sous les acclamations du publique Shûichi commence à chanter.

_¥¥¥_

Le concert se passe sans problème, Shûichi se sent même très en forme contrairement au deux autres semaines passées. Finalement c'était peut-être cela qu'il lui fallait pour oublier un peu Yuki, pour oublier qu'il ne rentrerait pas aujourd'hui, que l'homme ne l'attendrait pas au volant de sa voiture après sa tournée ni de l'observer alors qu'il lui donne un petit sourire juste pour lui montrer qu'il est content de le voir.

Shûichi s'arrête de bouger à la fin de la chanson, le public c'est arrêté d'acclamer le groupe un grand silence se fait dans la salle. Le chanteur sait déjà pourquoi…

Il passe vivement son bras tenant le micro pour enlever les deux rigoles de larmes qui tombe de ses yeux. Il fit un sourire encore un peu mouillé et déclare

- Merci à tous ! Nous vous laissons quelques minutes avec se tout nouveau groupe qu'est les Niji, applaudissez les bien fort !

A ses mots, plusieurs jeunes hommes entrèrent sur scène. Les Bad Luck s'entre regardèrent leur bus allait vraiment être petit, ils n'avaient vraiment pas prévu que ce nouveau groupe serait 7 car rien sur leur affiche publicitaire ne montrait le nombre de personnes faisant partie du groupe. C'est deux dernières semaines allait être longue.

Shûichi prit Shiroi dans ses bras alors que celui-ci s'endormait déjà.

Bad Luck jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil au groupe. Ils pourraient toujours faire connaissance dans le bus.

_¥¥¥_

Shûichi bordait l'enfant alors que déjà un des soldats de K était auprès d'eux. Pendant ce temps les deux autres membres du groupe expliquait la situation au manageur

- Ils sont sept ? demande K.

- Sakano ne peut pas demander que Seguchi nous commande un bus plus grand demande Hiroshi.

- Ils devront trouvés de la place à l'avant du bus dit Suguru

- K ne va pas demander ? demande Shûichi en entrant dans la pièce

- Le Boss est de mauvaise humeur c'est dernier temps. répond K

- Donc aucune chance qu'il nous donne ce que l'on veut soupir Hiro

- Il va falloir faire les courses sourit Shûichi

- Hein ? Demandèrent les trois autres personnes dans la pièce en le regardant comme un extra-terrestre .

- Avec 7 autres bouche à nourrir….En faîtes non 8.

- Huit ?

- Avec le professeur.

- Je l'avais oublié celui-là marmonne K. Il relève sa montre a son visage. En piste. On réglera tout cela après le concert. Diminuer les rappelles aussi.

Les membres du groupe hochèrent la tête. Ils devaient retourner en piste à présent.

_¥¥¥_

Une ovation se fut quand le groupe Bad Luck revient sur scène. Et cela continua durant toute la durée du concert. Chacun donnait toute son énergie comme pour oublié leur petits soucis.

Devant la chaleur du publique et leur ravissement le groupe fut bien tenter de faire un troisième rappelle comme habituellement mais K avait donné ses ordres. C'est donc un peu déçut que Shûichi je repose le micro sur son pied

- Cher public, mes amis. Ce sera tout pour ce soir ! Merci beaucoup pour vos ovations et votre chaleur. Nous avons tous passer un bon moment grâce à vous n'est-ce pas les gars.

- Bien sûr répond Hiroshi en remettant sa guitare derrière son dos. Merci à vous tous !

- Merci déclare simplement Suguru mais personne ne s'attendait à de grande phrase ni de grande émanation de sa part, les fans avaient appris à l'apprécier comme cela.

- Bonne nuit et bonne soirée à vous ! Cria encore Shûichi dans le micro, avant de s'éloigné sous le jeter de fleur et d'animaux en peluche. Cette fois-ci comme il ne se sentait pas mal, Shûichi ramasse plusieurs peluches à ses pieds et les montres au public avec un grand sourire avant de disparaître derrière le rideau.

_¥¥¥_

- Où sont les Niji demande Shûichi

- Soit dans leur loge ou alors K les as déjà envoyés dans le bus et leurs à donner ses instructions répond Hiroshi

Peu après ses mots, K apparu justement avec son grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres portant dans ses bras le petit protégé du groupe.

- Alors, on y va les jeunes ?

- Dans le bus ? demande le rosé

- Dans le bus ! Affirme l'américain.

Les Bad Luck avaient hâte et en même temps appréhendait un peu cette rencontre. Comme a chaque fois cela les rendait fière d'avoir un groupe en premier place, puis ils savaient tous ce que cela faisait ou du moins Hiro et Shûichi s'en souvenaient très bien pourtant l'absence de place dans le bus, les rendaient moins compréhensible et ainsi un peu plus irritable car ils avaient beau tous s'apprécier et passer du temps ensemble, ils trouvaient déjà leur proximité un peu trop proche alors maintenant avec 7 autres personnes ou plutôt 8, il ne fallait pas oublier le nouveau professeur de Shiroi.

Alors oui, après ce concert se n'était pas vraiment fatigué que revenaient les membres des Bad Luck mais plutôt tendus. En entrant l'un après l'autre ils découvrirent un garçon habillé d'un pantalon en cuir de couleur bordeaux et d'un débardeur rouge affalé sur la deuxième banquette entrain de jouer avec une des longues mèches teinte en rouge qui encadre son visage alors que le reste de ses cheveux sont noires. Les Bad Luck purent apercevoir de yeux noirs parcourir rapidement les lignes du livre qu'il lisait.

C'est avec un sursaut qu'il lâche son livre et se mis debout.

- Ah…vous êtes Bad Luck. Je suis Akai Ketsueki, le chanteur et le leader de Niji sourit-il. Les membres du groupe purent remarquer que la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme portait encore du rouge à lèvre. Le jeune homme avait une mâchoire fine mais son visage restait quand même très masculin.

- Je vais vous présenter le reste du groupe poursuit-il de sa voix grave mais en même temps légèrement cassée. Alors… celui qui dort c'est Daidaiiro Yakujo, mais tout le monde l'appelle Dai, il ne fera sûrement pas exception avec vous non plus. C'est le guitariste du groupe ajoute t-il.

Les trois membres portèrent leur regard sur la silhouette endormie. Emmitouflé dans la couverture ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment distinguer quelque chose du jeune homme donc ils détournèrent leurs regards pour le reporter sur Akai.

- Celui assis part terre c'est Kiiro Kogane, il est bassiste.

Le jeune homme avait le dos contre une banquette et mettait ses jambes jusque l'autre côté de l'allée et semblait joué à un jeu vidéo ou quelque chose de la sorte, il avait les cheveux aussi long que ceux d'Hiro mais il les portait en queue basse et on pouvait remarquer des mèches blonde d'ici et là dans les cheveux brun. Il portait un cyclisme de couleur jaune fluo avec un tee-shirt sans manche de couleur jaune clair. Il relève des yeux marrons quelque secondes de son activité pour les saluer.

- Celui qui écrit c'est Midori Ringo il s'occupe du synthétiseur ou du piano et m'aide à écrire mes chansons. C'est lui qui est aussi le plus jeune du groupe.

Le jeune homme semblait vraiment concentré et ne semblait pas sentir les regards ciblé sur lui alors qu'il écrivait ou raturé quelque chose sur la feuille remettant de temps en temps une mèche derrière ses oreilles alors que la reste de sa coupe partait en dégradée et complètement verte bien qu'il y ait différentes variante entre les verts mais restant dans les verts clairs. Il portait un pull en fausse laine à col plongeant de couleur vert bouteille.

- Celui qui écoute de la musique à la troisième rangée c'est Mizuiro Sora il fait de la guitare électrique mais il fait aussi les chœurs du groupe. Il aime bien restait dans son coin. Ensuite il y a les jumeaux Murasakiiro et Shiro Shikisai. Le premier des jumeaux à une coloration mauve c'est le batteur de notre groupe tandis que l'autre est le deuxième chanteur du groupe.

Les Bad Luck hochèrent la tête mais avant, ils rejetèrent un coup d'œil au solitaire du groupe qui portait un jean de couleur bleu, celui-ci avait des trous à différent endroit tandis qu'il portait une chemise bleue clair complètement ouverte. Il avait une coupe classique si on ne remarquait pas les reflets bleutés parmi le noir. La couleur de ses yeux ne pouvait être décelée puisqu'il avait les yeux fermée. Les membres des Bad Luck purent quand même contraster qu'avec sa mâchoire carré et serré c'était le plus masculin du groupe.

- Nous c'est les Bad Luck ! Moi c'est Shûichi Shindo. Lui c'est Hiroshi Nakano poursuit le chanteur en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du guitariste. Le dernier membres de notre groupe est Suguru Fujisaki mais il ne faut pas oublier notre manageur K. C'est celui qui astique ses armes, il est américain crut-il bon d'ajouter. Tandis que celui qui boit du thé depuis notre retour c'est le directeur remplaçant Sakano. Notre chauffeur c'est Benji.

- Mais la personne a ne surtout pas oublié est notre petite mascotte Shiroi Setsugai.

Shûichi fis demi-tour vers K et lui prendre l'enfant que ne l'avait nullement gênée dans ses activités. Alors qu'il avançait le bout de chou dans les bras, Shûichi tomba nez à nez avec un homme beaucoup plus grand que lui avec des cheveux noirs soigné, il avait semblé à Shûichi que l'homme l'avait foudroyé du regard mais il mis cela de côté les lunettes plus sa fatigue avait peut-être faussé son jugement.

-Ah…lui c'est Mokoto Uwa c'est le professeur de Shiroi

- Il y a du monde souffle Akai

- Sa tu peux le dire lui sourit Shûichi en passant devant lui pour aller coucher l'enfant.

Il espérait que son groupe et les Niji allait s'entendre car dans un espace aussi restreint, il n'était pas question d'en venir aux mains. Shûichi sourit pour lui. Il était sûr que les deux semaines qui allait suivre ne serait pas banale.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà. C'est ici la fin de mon chapitre. Je sais qu'il n'est pas des meilleurs et que vous êtes sûrement déçu d'avoir un chapitre pareil après cette longue attente mais ce chapitre est très important pour lui suite de l'histoire. Donc je m'excuse si ce chapitre ne vous satisfait pas ainsi que de mon long retard. J'espère quand même que vous me laisserez une review avec vos impressions. Sayonara **


	7. Cohabitation

Auteur: Tenshimizu 

Base: Gravitation 

Genre: Je ne tiens pas encore bien les personnages donc cela risque d'être un peu OOC.

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Gravitation appartiennent malheureusement à **Maki Murakami **mais Setsugai Shiroi m'appartient et je ne compte pas le laissez à qui que se soit.Tout que je ne céderai aucun des membres du groupe Niji par contre si Mokoto Uwa plaint à quelqu'un je veux bien le donner _¥_

**Note 1 : Fic un tout petit peu inspiré de « Air de famille » de Lulu342**

**Note2: Un petit chapitre spéciale pour Lulu342 **

**Réponse aux review impossible par mail**

**_Isaac : _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme je l'ai déjà dit cela me fait très plaisir de voir que ma fic plait. Si le faîte de lire des fanfics te donne un peu de courage et d'espoir pour ton rêve, je t'encourage alors à faire une Overdose de fanfic, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui arrive à réaliser leur rêve mais j'espère vraiment que tu y arriveras. J'aime écrire et lire ce qui a fait que j'ai atterris sur ce site, tu ne devrais pas non plus à hésiter à publier les histoires que tu as déjà en préparation c'est déjà un bon début, mais si tu veux vraiment écrire des histoires qui ne sont propre qu'a toi avec tes propres personnages tu peux toujours essayer fiction press. Je te remercie encore pour ta review **

**Ps : Ne me vouvoie pas dans ta prochaine review s'il te plait. **

**_KaoruKamiya _: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas put t'envoyer de mail privée, ton adresse ne marchait pas. Par rapport à la relation que tu m'as demandée, j'ai commencée à la mettre en place ( on va voir si se sera visible ou non) Rassure toi pour Yuki il est encore récupérable. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

_Chapitre 6 : Cohabitation _

Il pousse la porte avec dans ses bras des petits gâteaux tous fourrés à la crème. Souriant, il récupère les clés. Depuis que Eiri avait fait un malaise il avait mit un point d'honneur à en faire un double, l'écrivain n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix. Heureux d'avoir se privilège, il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait passer une excellente journée. De toute façon pour Tôma Seguchi quand il est en présence de Eiri Uesugi, était perçoidé de ne pouvoir qu'une journée heureuse. Il fut quand même un peu surpris en entendant un rire.

Seguchi esquisse un sourire un peu déçu finalement il ne serait pas seul avec le blond.

- Bonjour Eiri ! Bonjour Tatsuha ! dit-il en sortant du hall

- Lut ! répond mollement Eiri en continuant à zapper

- Salut Seguchi ! En forme ?

- Oui, je te remercie.

Après un nouveau sourire il partit vers la cuisine.

- Vous voulez du thé avec les gâteaux ?

- Plutôt une bière lui répond la voix grincheuse d'Eiri

- Moi aussi !

- Tu n'as pas l'âge désapprouve Tôma toujours avec un sourire

- Pff amène un thé alors.

Tôma hoche la tête et s'affaire à sa tâche, il prépare une assiette avec deux ou trois gâteaux pour Tatsuha et en prend un pour lui-même. Le reste il les laisse dans la boîte sachant que l'écrivain aller piocher plus facilement comme cela. Les pâtisseries étaient vraiment le pêcher mignon de Eiri. Arrivait au salon il dépose rapidement tous sur la table en verre.

- Que fais tu là Tatsuha ? demande t-il en s'asseyant

- Je me le demandais aussi. Dit dans un grognement le blond en portant un gâteau à ses lèvres.

- Oh. J'étais venu voir comment mon frère adoré aller.

- Tu vois que je vais bien. Tu peux repartir. grogne le dit frère adoré

- Même après ta rupture avec l'homme de ta vie ? Dit Tatsuha. T'a l'air d'aller tous sauf bien grand frère.

Seguchi à l'entend de ses mots avait manqué de s'étrangler. Shindo ? L'homme de la vie d'Eiri ? Tatsuha avait définitivement perdu l'esprit !

Seguchi eut beaucoup de mal pour reprendre un visage souriant et poli, alors qu'il frissonnait de dégoût. Il était vrai qu'il avait lui-même poussé Shindo dans les bras d'Eiri dans le passé, mais il n'était plus question qu'il cède au caprice de son protéger. Il serra un peu plus sa tasse de thé alors qu'il la portait à ses lèvres. _Vraiment, Tatsuha a de drôle d'idée parfois_ pense le directeur de N-G.

_¥¥¥¥¥_

Yuki s'était un peu figée après la phrase de son frère cadet. _Shûichi ? L'homme de ma vie ? _Pour enlever cette idée stupide de son esprit il avait engloutit un gâteau supplémentaire.

Finalement il décide de se lever. Il avait encore un manuscrit à rendre et ne pouvait pas rester les bras croiser à ne rien faire. En quelques pas il se retrouve dans son bureau et se fiche complètement de paraître impoli aux deux personnes qui s'était invitée. Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise de son bureau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repensée à la phrase dit par son frère. _Peuh. L'homme de ma vie ? Il n'a rien de masculin…enfin…s'il avait pas un pénis et des couilles…y a que ça qui dit que c'est un mec. _

Yuki s'apprêtait à écrire alors qu'il se fige qu'en son regard se porte sur le dessous de son écran. Un papuruka. Il était prêt à l'arracher et l'expédier à la poubelle qu'il arrête son geste. Finalement c'est dans une caresse qu'il enlève sa main. _Shûichi_… Yuki ser les poings et un sourire lui vient aux coin des lèvres... l'homme qui avait dit l'aimer plus que tout et avait fini par le plaquer…il trouvait cela ironique, il en aurait même rit si cela n'avait pas été si inhabituel de sa part, en plus le châtain n'arrivait pas encore bien à avaler qu'il s'était fait plaquer. C'était une grande première pour lui alors en plus par la personne qui était sensé l'idolâtrée et revenir comme un boomerang ou un gentil petit chien.

Yuki pousse un soupir alors qu'il avançait dans les différents documents pour faire son travail.

Il devait quand même s'avouer que même si Shûichi ne lui était pas indispensable, il lui avait quand même laissé une marque. Il devait reconnaître que s'il arrivait à sourire de temps en temsp, à accepter sa famille avec une fraicheur nouvelle même si tout n'était pas au mieux. Shûichi n'était pas de ceux qu'on oublie...même avec beaucoup d'effort et cela il ne pouvait pas se le cacher. Il savait qu'il n'était sûrement pas le seul dans ce cas, car malgré que son cadet ait essayé de le dissimulé c'était bien des billets de concerts pour Bad Luck qui avait dépassé de sa poche à son arrivée. C'était une façon un peu maladroite que Tatsuha avait pour continué à avoir des conctact avec le jeune homme car il savait parfaitement que son frère ne raffolait pas de la musique du groupe alors aller à leur concert...

Mettant cela de côté, Yuki se concentre sur son roman qu'il devait à tout prix finir. Il travaille plusieurs heures d'affiler. Finalement ses plusieurs coups à la porte qui le dérange dans son travail

- Eiri tu devrais manger un peu…fit Seguchi en entrant puis déposant un plateau sur le bureau.

Le président de N-G repartit aussi tôt avec un petit sourire

Yuki saisit la bière sur le plateau et la porte à ses lèvres.

Il devait reconnaître une autre chose depuis le départ de Shûichi. Sa maison était d'un telle calme qu'il en avait complètement oublié Seguchi et s'était complètement refermé sur ses écrits. Oui car avec le sale gamin dans les parrages il gardait toujours une oreille dans la pièce d'à côté.

¥¥¥¥¥

Un rire d'enfant retentissait dans le petit bus que les Bad Luck utilisait pour faire leur tournée.

Ce même enfant qui était sensé travailler avec son professeur particulier s'amusait à courir d'une part et d'autre du bus. Finalement deux bras le saisi par les aiselles et maintient le garçon en place.

- Shiroi, travaille un peu.

- Mais Tonton K moi je veux rester avec Shû boude l'enfant

- Il travaille aussi. Répond le manager

- Plus vite vous auriez fini plus vite vous pourriez jouer avec monsieur Shindo, Shiroi dit le professeur alors qu'il arrivait avec des feuilles à la main ainsi que légèrement débraillée pour n'avoir pas arrêter lui aussi de courir après l'enfant.

K sourit à l'enfant et lui mis la main sur la tête.

- Allez soit sage !

- Je veux voir Shû ! couine l'enfant

Le manager du groupe se retient de prendre son magnum une fois de plus. Son protégé pourrait bien mettre fin à sa carrière pour ce geste déplacé puis il n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir violemment avec des enfants. K pousse un soupir. Depuis le début de la semaine soit depuis qu'il avait été engagé le professeur Motoko Uwa n'avait pas vraiment essayé de faire des concessions avec l'enfant abandonnant directement que le prénom du chanteur été donner. Et il ne pouvait s'agir rien d'autre sinon le jeune homme ne se serait pas accroupi devant l'enfant. K. se dit avec un peu d'amusement que le professeur avait prit un peu d'assurance.

- Si nous allons le voir vous travaillerez ?

- Oui !

- Hey ! Pas ques…intervient le grand blond

Alors que le gamin courrait déjà, vers le fond du bus, le professeur se retourne et lance un regard incendiaire à l'Américain.

- Je ne vous empêche pas de faire votre travail, alors n'empiéter pas sur le mieux.

Il partit donc lui aussi vers le fond du bus où on entendait déjà l'expression de surprise du chanteur de Bad Luck.

K se gratte derrière la tête avant de soupirer

- Pourtant c'est ce qu'il fait.

_¥¥¥¥¥_

Shûichi était entrain de composé une nouvelle chanson. Il avait un peu du mal, mais elle commençait à prendre tournure. Assis sur la dernière banquette, il laisse vagabonder son regard un peu dans le bus. Il savait que Hiro faisait une sieste sur le lit pendant que Suguru lui s'entraîne aux différents arrangement dans la salle de bain ( elle n'était pas utilisé à cette d'heure de la journée). Pour les membres du groupe Niji, ils avaient tous un peu fait connaissance, et avait découvert des garçons originaux qui aimait la musique et donc ce qu'il faisait, c'était même un plaisir de les avoir avec eux. Ils avaient même prévu pour le dernier jour de concert de chanter avec Akai Ketsueki ainsi que Shiro Shikisai ils allaient même tenter un trio. Alors qu'il allait se replonger dans ses paroles une main vient se mettre de l'autre côté de la table. Geste perturbant pour le chanteur de Bad Luck qui relève une fois de plus la tête. Pour y voir justement le leader du groupe Niji et comme à son habitude il était complètement habillé en rouge ou les tons si abordant.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à avancer dans votre chanson Shûichi ?

- Si si.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide…je me ferai un plaisir de vous la donnée. déclare le méché rouge avec un clin d'œil.

Shûichi lui fit un grand sourire en montrant son pouce puis se concentre sur sa feuille. Il vit du coin de l'œil la chemise rouge sang de son vis-vis glissée le long de ses épaules.

Il secoue la tête pour ne pensée qu'a la chanson.

Pensée que Yuki retirait sa chemise comme cela lui aussi ,ne serait pas bon pour son morale.

Bien concentrer, il allait enfin réécrire une nouvelle ligne que quelque chose se jeta sur ses genoux lui faisant pousser un cri.

- Shû ! se colle l'enfant

Essayant de reprendre un battement de cœur normal Shûichi mis un peu de temps avant de répondre à l'étreinte de son protégé.

- Tu as déjà fini ? demande t-il avec un sourire

- O…

- Non ! Déclare le professeur en arrivant à son tour.

- Je veux plus travailler Shû se boudine l'enfant

Shûichi sourit doucement, il caresse les fins cheveux blond-châtains puis y dépose un baiser.

- Fais encore un effort.

- Non !

- Encore un peu Shiroi…sinon K il va me punir aussi dit-il plus bas. Une fois que j'ai fini le refrain…on aura fini tous les deux déclare t-il un peu plus fort.

- Encore longtemps ?

- Maximum une heure.

- C'est long…

Shûichi sert l'enfant contre lui puis se lève.

- Je vais t'installer à ta place puis tu écoutes bien le professeur Uwa

- D'accord boude quand même un peu le gamin

Shûichi lui sourit puis lui murmure à l'oreille

- Quand tu aura fini tu pourras ennuyer Suguru…

- Tu diras rien ?

- Rien du tout.

- Et Oncle Hiro ?

- Non plus.

- Cool alors…

L'enfant saute sur la banquette et attend alors sagement que le professeur revient.

Shûichi lui fait un dernier sourire et regagne le fond du bus.

- Vous étiez magnifique murmure Ketsueki avec un sourire charmeur alors que le chanteur de Bad Luck reprenait sa place.

- Shiroi est adorable approuve Shûichi…mais c'est normal c'est de fils de Yuki chantonne un peu le rose.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi mais le rouge se leva subitement. Il hausse les épaules puis essaye de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur les paroles.

_¥¥¥_

Le rire de Shiroi se répandait dans ton le bus à chaque fois qu'une autre voix s'élevé après l'enfant. Toujours la même

- Non, rends-moi ça ! Arrête c'est précieux. Non, ne touche pas au clavier. Non, je ne jouerais pas avec toi ! Monsieur Shindo ! cria t-il

- Shû, il a dit que tu jouerais avec moi !

- Je n'ai pas le temps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois me perfectionner pour le concert

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Monsieur Shindo, Monsieur Nakano ! appelle le troisième membre des Bad Luck

L'enfant rigole encore en saisissant le bas de la chemise du benjamin du groupe.

En tirant sur le vêtement, il s'amuse aussi à courir autour du jeune homme

- Aller joue avec moi !

- Monsieur Nakano, Monsieur Shindo tente t-il une dernière fois en se retournant vers le lit double où le guitariste lisait un magasine alors que le rosée mangeait des pocky en regardant la télévision.

- Aller! Aller! Aller !Continue à sautiller Shiroi

- Viens ! Déclare une voix grave mais légèrement cassée.

- Tu joues avec moi ? Vraiment ? Demande l'enfant en tendant ses bras vers le jeune homme aux méches rouge. L'adolescent lui sourit laissant tombé sa chemise rouge sang sur le lit de Fujisaki dévoilant un tee-shirt bordeaux alors qu'il portait un pantalon rouge foncé avec de multiple chaînette partant de la poche. L'enfant dans les bras il le porte vers le début du bus

- Ouais une histoire ! Crie Shiroi.

Suguru avance vers les deux autres membres du groupe et se place devant eux, les deux mains sur les hanches. Ils les fusillent du regard alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour crier toute son indignation il la referme en serrant les poings et part s'enfermé dans la salle de bain faisant bien claquer la porte de celle-ci.

- Il avait l'air en colère dit Shûichi à son meilleur ami

- Il va s'en remettre.

_¥¥¥_

Un jeune homme avec des cheveux coupé court de couleur orange se tient devant une table munie d'une grande banquette, il a une spatule dans sa main. Un tee-shirt sans manche orange clair dépasse légèrement du tablier multicolore alors qu'il recouvre parfaitement le pantalon trois quart orange foncé, du moins en partie.

- Alors ? demande le jeune homme d'une voix chaude et claire

- C'est excellent ! Répondit toute la tablée.

- Yakujo comment fais tu pour cuisiné aussi bien ?

- Je n'ai aucun mérite Monsieur Shindo mes parents sont cuisiniers.

- Viens manger avec nous Dai déclare le jeune homme aux cheveux vert

- Y pas vraiment la place.

- J'ai fini.

Sans un mot de plus le jeune homme aux cheveux bleuté se lève de la table et remet ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous resservir ? demande quand même Dai

- Ze peux avoir des croquettes demande timidement Shiroi en lui tendant son assiette.

Avec un grand sourire le jeune homme à la chevelure orange part vers les fourneaux.

- Où sont les jumeaux ? demande Akai

- Ils prennent un bain…répond d'une voix sans variation d'intonation celui aux méches blondes.

- Pfff pourquoi tu ne mets jamais de l'expression dans ta voix Kiiro ?

- Parce que tu aimes ça peut-être ? Demande d'une voix malicieuse Dai en revenant.

- Mais non ! S'indigne vivement le vert.

Un éclat de rire prend la petite assemblée. Tous étaient remonté à bloc pour leur concert.

A suivre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà, la fin du chapitre. Puis que je suis en vacance j'ai beaucoup plus le temps d'écrire et cela donne ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. C'est un chapitre spécialement pour Lulu 342 . Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Sayonara **


	8. Une chanson de trop

Auteur: Tenshimizu

Base: Gravitation

Genre: Je ne tiens pas encore bien les personnages donc cela risque d'être un peu OOC.

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Gravitation appartiennent malheureusement à **Maki Murakami **mais Setsugai Shiroi m'appartient et je ne compte pas le laissez à qui que se soit. Tout comme je ne céderai aucun des membres du groupe Niji. Par contre si Mokoto Uwa plait, j'suis prête à entamée des enchères :p

**Note 1 : Fic un tout petit peu inspiré de « Air de famille » de Lulu342**

**Voilà enfin la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances -^^- **

_Chapitre 7 : Une chanson de trop (1)_

La cohabitation entre les membres du groupe Bad Luck ainsi que les Niji, ne s'était pas révélé aussi difficile que chacun l'ait craint. Déjà parce qu'un contrat tacite avait lien entre les jeunes gens, chacun restait dans son périmètre. Même les problèmes de couchage avaient vite était réglé. Akai Ketsueki, le chanteur des Niji, pendant la journée s'installait à la table à manger, avec Shuichi afin d'écrire des chansons mais également pouvoir admiré de tout son soul le jeune homme. Quant il n'était pas auprès du leader des Bad Luck, il jouait avec le jeune Shiroi, d'ailleurs il était devenu le héros de Suguru qui n'était plus jamais obligé de supporter le ''monstre''. La nuit, il installait sa couchette sur le sol, du côté bus, derrière la table.

Daidaïro Yakujo, aussi appeler Dai, faisait des repas copieux, mais en faisant attention au calorie, ne voulant pas que les membres des deux groupes deviennent obèses, cela aurait été un peu embêtant sans costume de rechange. C'était la vraie mère poule du bus, car non seulement de faire les repas, il lavait les divers vêtements, quand Suguru lui laissait la salle de bain, ainsi que réglementait le passage dans la dite pièce, afin que les crises et problèmes d'eaux soit écarté. Il veillait également sur le sommeil de chacun, allant voir chaque membre de son groupe ainsi que de celui de leur aîné, quand le ''couvre feu'' avait lieu, personne n'osait désobéir, il fallait dire que l'appui de K y était pour beaucoup mais surtout aucun ne voulait susciter les colères de l'orange, qui malgré son air calme voir nonchalant, pouvait s'avérer bien plus menaçant que l'Américain. Lors de leur dernier arrêt à Kobe, Dai avait bien sûr acheter de la viande, mais également un genre de pouf qu'il avait placé dans la cuisine, il restait donc sur celui-ci, occupé à lire diverse livres de recette quand il n'y cuisinait pas. Il allait aussi chercher sa couchette, la nuit venue, pour la placer sur le sol de cette pièce qui était définitivement la sienne. Il faisait bien sur, très attention à couper le gaz ainsi que l'eau avant de se coucher, pour être sûr qu'aucun accident n'interviendrai pendant son sommeil.

Midori Ringo, était installé sur le lit de Suguru, avec l'autorisation de celui-ci bien entendu, il y jouait du synthétiseur, n'aillant pas besoin de ''l'acoustique'' de la salle de bain comme le troisième membre des Bad Luck mais également pour composé certaine chanson. Il lui arrivait parfois de s'endormir sur lit du jeune homme, Fujisaki, n'avait pas alors l'énergie de l'éjectée mais sinon le vert dormait dans une couverture et cousin au pied du lit.

Pour l'instant le petit bus, surpeuplé était arrêté, dans un parking pour la préparation du prochain concert des jeunes rock star, Benji, le chauffeur du bus, en profitait toujours pour se rendre à l'hôtel le plus proche afin de faire un somme. Avec les deux à trois heures de préparations de tous les musiciens en plus de leur concert pouvant faire le même nombre d'heure, le conducteur pouvait s'octroyer un peu de sommeil. Parfois, il pouvait même avoir une journée de ''congé'', le manageur maniaque des armes jugeant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin du bus pour se déplacer pour les courtes distances, genre les courses.

Tout le monde était toujours atteint par l'effervescence du concert, il n'y avait que le jeune professeur, Mokoto Uwa qui semblait imperméable à toute l'agitation, au grand étonnement de tous les habitants du bus. Il était aussi le seul, qui n'avait pas eu un cri du ''cœur'' quand lors de leur passage à Kyoto, Seguchi avait annoncé avec un grand sourire glacé qui lui était propre, il y avait presque une semaine, qu'il avait décidé de faire prolonger la tournée de deux nouvelles semaines.(2) Voulant que le groupe puisse passer dans chaque ville importante du japon, afin de faire connaître, le groupe Niji, qu'il avait bien l'intention de faire envoler au sein de NG.

Si Suguru s'était contenter au départ d'acquiescer à la nouvelle de son cousin, de retour dans le bus, il avait littéralement explosé, c'était celui qui vivait le plus mal la proximité forcée des deux groupes. Depuis cet éclat de nerfs, alors que jusqu'ici le benjamin du groupe avait fait de son mieux pour camoufler, les membres de Bad Luck, se montrait plus attentionné envers lui. Attendant qu'il est fini un arrangement avant de frapper à la porte de la salle de bain par exemple, où encore en lui réservant une place sur l'extérieur lors des repas, s'empêchant même de le taquiner ouvertement. Même le petit Shiroi, s'était montré plus calme vis-à-vis de lui, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'ennuyer quand lui-même n'avait rien à faire. Les membres de Niji, même s'il savait que le claviériste n'était pas en sucre, se montraient également plus discret. Pour Hiroshi, cela n'avait rien changé, il s'était contenter de téléphonée à sa meilleure amie, Ayaka ainsi qu'a son frère. Il était bien trop habitué aux sautes d'humeur du directeur de NG pour pouvoir en être affecté. S'il y avait bien un point commun entre le chanteur et le blond, en dehors de leur amour pour Yuki naturellement, c'était bien que leur humeur, dictée également en fonction de l'écrivain, fasse toujours le yoyo. Cela les affectaient dans leur métier, même si le puissant japonais dirait le contraire. Pour Suichui le problème était plus épineux, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à Tokyo pour lui, Yuki ne serai pas là pour l'accueillir, d'ailleurs il se demandait vaguement où il irait vivre une fois son retour à la capitale. Ainsi, il n'était pas contre pour quinze jours de tournées supplémentaire ni même des mois d'ailleurs, craignant même de retourner dans la ville où vivait son amour.

C'était avec un soupir à fendre l'âme que le petit chanteur, se laisser tomber avec force sur un gros fauteuil, ses yeux était fixé vers le petit garçon couché à travers le sol. Derrière lui, un homme armée d'une bombe de laque, d'un peigne et autre attirail pour s'occuper des cheveux indisciplinés de la pop-star. Shuichi aimait les interview, monté sur scène, signer des autographes, faire plaisir à ses fans mais il n'aimait pas passer plus de deux heures sur une chaise, en attende du concert. Maquillage et coiffage étaient vraiment l'aspect de son métier qu'il n'aimait pas, mais il s'en accommodait tous de même, n'aillant pas le choix. Son regard améthyste toujours sur le petit garçon, il était inquiet à son sujet, cela faisait plusieurs jours que celui-ci était d'un calme affolant. Il avait pensé, que cela passera, qu'il était juste triste de ne pas retourner à Tokyo comme prévu…

- Shiroi ? Tu t'ennuies ? Demandait-il au bout d'un instant, ne supportant pas le silence qu'il y avait entre l'enfant et lui. Après tout, même si son physique était cela de Yuki, niveau de caractère, il avait son exubérance, son énergie. Le voir se transformer doucement en Mini-Yuki avait quelque chose de douloureux pour le rose.

- Que dirais tu de faire le panda ce soir ? Continuait-il alors qu'il avait reçut un mouvement de tête positif. Au grand soulagement du leader du Bad Luck, il vit enfin un sourire éblouissant se faire sur les lèvres de son protéger, alors qu'il sautait sur ses genoux, avec un regain d'énergie toute nouvelle.

Le coiffeur poussait un ''tsss'' alors que sous l'impact du petit corps, il venait de faire un dérapage dans les cheveux du chanteur et donc devrait tout recommencé.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

- Puisque je te le dis. Confirmait son aîné avec un sourire confiant ainsi que doux, qu'il avait toujours quand il promettait quelque chose au gamin de 5 ans.

Shiroi se serrait doucement auprès de la personne qui l'avait recueillie, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, avant de sauter sur le sol afin de faire de petit bon.

- Ca faisait longtemps ! J'vais le dire à Uwa-sensei et Dai ! Criait-il avec énergie alors qu'il quittait la pièce aussi vite rapidement que ses petites jambes le permettaient.

Shuichi s'en voulait un peu, depuis que le jeune professeur faisait partie de leur ''univers'' il s'était plié à ses exigences, pour le bien de l'enfant, comme au humeur de la mère poule de leur bus. Ainsi malgré, qu'il avait confirmé que le gamin pourrait continuer à faire le panda, il était vrai que depuis son annonce, il n'était pas tellement monté sur scène. Le chanteur ne savait pas si c'était d'ailleurs le faîte d'être déguisé en panda, d'être pendant 2 à 3h non-stop enfin presque avec lui ou encore la scène qui émoustillait le petit garçon.

* * *

**Du côté de Yuki. **

L'écrivain laissait tombé ses clés sur le meuble près de la porte, d'un pas digne et fier, il se dirigeait immédiatement vers la grosse chaîne hi-fi, dernier modèle s'il vous plait, qui ne faisait plus décoration depuis longtemps. Il pressait sur le bouton afin de l'allumer et le son caractéristique d'une mise en marche d'un cd se faisait avant de laisser échapper la voix du chanteur. Vidé, il se laissait tombé sur le divan, il ne trouvait même pas l'énergie de se diriger vers le frigo pour grignoter un truc ou l'autre. Le romancier revenait d'une visite du médecin, vu sa précédente crise celui-ci lui avait ordonné vivement de passé. Conclusion ? Un joli ulcère qui prenait de plus en plus de place, hors il n'en avait plus depuis plusieurs mois, ainsi que des migraines incessantes et de plus en plus forte. Cependant, que le japonais avait le plus de mal à avalé, c'était son retour chez sa psychologue. Malgré ses migraines, malgré son mal être, il ne supportait plus le silence. Celui-ci avait quelque chose de terriblement angoissant, de mort…

Yuki n'était pas un imbécile, et même s'il ne le reconnaissait jamais devant le chanteur lui-même, il savait que ce n'était pas le manque de son petit ami qui le mettait dans cet état. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait en tournée, ni même qu'il se disputait avant un départ du musicien, pourtant c'était différent cette fois-ci. Même les visites de son envahissante famille, qui n'avait que pour but de ne pas trop souffrir de sa solitude, ne pouvait atteindre le trou qu'il avait dans le cœur. Quand le manque était trop fort, et qu'il avait vérifier qu'aucun des emmerdeurs qui lui servait de parents ne risquait de débarquer à l'improviste, il allait jusqu'à mettre un DVD des concerts de son petit chanteur. Si tout le monde était affecté par l'état du beau écrivain, sa éditrice ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrée sa joie, parce que c'était la première fois depuis des années que son prodige respectait les délais, d'ailleurs il avait déjà recommencer un nouveau livre. Le romancier n'avait non plus rien pour se distraire, pas de gamin à nourrir ni même à cajoler alors il avait du temps à revendre et afin de ne pas se rendre compte encore plus fortement que la boule rose n'allait plus certainement jamais passer sa porte, il s'enfermait dans son bureau et travaillait.

Thoma ainsi que Mika, les spécialistes du mêles tous, lui avait proposé de déménager puisque les lieux lui rappelait trop son ''grand amour'' comme l'avait dit son idiot de cadet. Il n'en avait fait part à personne, et plutôt mourir sous d'atroce torture que de le dire à haute voix, mais s'il restait ici, malgré que ce soit plus facile de fuir, c'était parce que quelque part, il espérait encore que Shuichi reviendrait.

Yuki poussait un nouveau soupir, il allait pourtant devoir se lever, manger, sinon il aurait encore un ou l'autre parasite de sa famille sur le dos, puis se laver et se préparer à sortir. Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, il préférait nettement rester à végéter chez lui, il avait toujours été casanier de toute façon. Seulement on ne disait pas non à Seguchi Thoma, surtout qu'on avait le malheur d'être son protéger, puis sans vouloir faire de preuve de mauvaise foie, c'était quand même mieux d'être en sa compagnie que tous seul.

* * *

Akai Ketsueki, se regardait dans le miroir, passant encore une fois sa main dans ses cheveux, afin de leur donner un petit côté rebelle. Il avait les cheveux court lui collant la nuque, seule les mèches rouges, encadrant son visage jusqu'à son menton, était long. Celle-ci était plus foncée que le reste de sa chevelure, rouge quand même. Le groupe, il l'avait formé avec Midori et les jumeaux, ça aidait quand le pianiste était son cousin, que les clones l'avaient accompagné depuis le jardin d'enfance. Ils avaient voulu faire un groupe au style de musique différent, composé de plusieurs instruments, voir de tous. Après de nombreuse audition, ils avaient fini par trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Un style musical qu'ils pouvaient se venter d'appartenir qu'a eux, le nom de leur groupe leur étaient venu tous naturellement, en même temps que l'idée de se représenter par chacune des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Le début des ennuie, c'est sûr que de revenir un soir avec une couleur peu commune dans les cheveux, pouvait que faire pousser des hauts cris à des parents qui ont tendance à être légèrement hystérique. Pourtant, il avait tenu bon, parce que la musique c'était tout ce qu'il aimait, la seule chose pour lequel il était doué, qu'il se sentait vivant. Le rouge, savait parfaitement que pour son rêve, chacun des membres des groupes était près à le suivre, cependant, il avait peur ce soir de leur apporter de nouveau ennui.

Le jeune homme savait parfaitement qu'il allait faire une bêtise, il ne savait pas de quelle importance mais il devait la faire. Quelle que soit les conséquences, pour lui ou même pour les autres ! Il se savait parfaitement égoïste mais il voulait pas revenir en arrière, il voulait sauter le pas. Déterminé, il était donc monter sur scène, en enfilant bien vite son gilet sans manche en jeans de couleur rouge foncé, vêtement indispensable au look de la star montante.

Le micro à la main, Akai, avait bel et bien l'intention de briller toute l'heure qui lui était accordé, avant de laisser place à ses idoles. Durant qu'il chantait, vibrant à chacune des paroles, chansons qui avaient été écrite avec ses tripes, avec l'aide de son cousin bien entendu. Plus que le regard désapprobateur de leur voie de la raison, plus encore que l'hésitation des membres de son groupe à commencer la ''nouvelle'' chanson, c'était l'apparition du petit bonhomme déguiser en panda, qui l'empêchait de poursuivre le concert, son but. Sans regarder les autres musiciens, il reposait son micro sur son pied. Il avait beau être un monstre d'égoïsme, il ne pouvait pas chanter sa dernière composition. Une chanson uniquement dédier à la personne qui occupait son cœur depuis des années a présent, une sérénade qui portait le nom de ''pink''. S'il pouvait déclarer sa flamme sans aucune honte à une salle bondée, s'il pouvait en parler sans rougir auprès de sa famille, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire comme ''ça'' , pas sans savoir s'il avait la bénédiction, au moins, du petit garçon qui avait prit tellement de place dans le cœur du chanteur.

L'adolescent retenait un soupir dans sa gorge, le lâcher aurait démontré sa détresse, il voulait bien parler mais pas se montrer faible pour autant.

- Merci à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé une excellente soirée, comme nous en avons passé. Déclarait-il avec un grand sourire alors que la partie instrumentale de sa chanson continuait à se jouer derrière lui.

Sans plus de cérémonie le leader du groupe désertait la scène, il n'aimait pas monopoliser le lieu une fois son heure finie, mais il était vrai aussi qu'il avait eu besoin de sortir. Il pliait en huit les paroles de la chanson qu'il avait écrite pour cette soirée, afin de la remettre dans son portefeuille. Il avait bien failli faire une bourde plus grosse qu'une maison. S'il avait seulement prononcé un mot, cela aurait été une chanson de trop. Car elle aurait détruit plus que construit, il la ressortirait à une autre occasion, après tout, il était inutile de se presser, il pouvait attendre, cela faisait bien plus de 5 ans qu'il le faisait. Akai sentait une main sur son épaule, il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que son cousin l'avait rejoint.

- T'as fait le bon choix.

- Je sais. Après tout, faut jamais faire une chanson de trop.

- Si seulement quelqu'un avait dit ça à Helmut Lotti Ricanait le vert

* * *

(1) J'espère que ceux qui ont réussi à aller à la fin de ce chapitre, comprenne le rapport avec le titre -^^-

(2) Comment accablé de reproche un personnage, par une faute d'itinéraire de l'auteur :p

* * *

**Je sais qu'il y a pas beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais plutôt essayer de faire passé les sentiments de chaque parti, en espérant que ceux-ci sont bien passé. En réalité, ce chapitre est plus une vrai mise en place de se qui vas se passer par la suite...j'sais 7 chapitre d'intro sont un peu long mais ils étaient nécessaire -^^- Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé -^^- **


End file.
